Fancy Meeting Someone Like You
by YuGiOh-Lover25
Summary: Being the target of a serial killer can be tough, but no one knows that more than Natalie Ray. But things go on a lurch when she meets Spencer Reid and the team, her life suddenly in even more danger than it was before. can they survive?
1. Natalie Ray

THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC THAT IS NOT ANIME RELATED. PLEASE BE NICE WITH REVIEWS AS I'M SUFFERING FROM A HEADCOLD AND I'M NOT REALLY THINKING STRAIGHT. ANY ADVICE OR IDEAS ON HOW TO DEVELOP NATALIE WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED! THANKS AND REVIEW PLEASE!

_Fancy meeting someone like you_

_**Natalie Ray**_

Tires, horns and brakes sounded as they tried to drive on the snow covered roads. Snow fell down like rain drops in a monsoon, and visibility was worse than usual. A man in his late twenties to early thirties walked into a coffee shop and sat down, ordering his favourite. As he sat and waited while reading the menu, a young lady in her mid twenties sat down on the opposite seat. Her long chest length straight dark brown hair clashed with her chocolate coloured eyes and her skin was ghostly pale. She wore light make-up and an almond coloured jacket with a maroon scarf and black leggings and black boots. She took her shoulder bag off and placed it on the arm of her seat and ordered herself a cappuccino and chocolate cake. She rubbed her hands together and breathed into them from the cold and the man found himself fascinated watching her movements and expressions.

"brrr, cold isn't it?" asked the female and the male nodded.

"They say that the bodies moving of the hands together causes friction and heat which warms the body up, but it's never really worked for me" stated the man and the woman looked at him in awe.

"wow, me neither! I just do it out of habit, so what're you doing?" she asked him, tilting her head slightly in curiosity, and he smiled to himself.

"Well, i'm just waiting for a call about the next case, it's been a while and usually killers don't stay down for too long" he answered and the lady smiled at him.

"You're with the police?" she asked him.

"no, not really the police, i'm one of the Supervisory Special Agents from the BAU team" he answered.

"oh, the BAU, Behavioural Analysis Unit, right?" she asked and he nodded in amazement.

"I'm Dr. Spencer Reid, most people call me the nerd of the unit" he introduced himself while laughing in mid-sentence.

"I'm Natalie, Natalie Ray. I'm a teacher at Quantico High, so what was your latest case on?" she introduced herself and then looked at the waitress as she came and served him his coffee.

"A serial killer who picked out people based on their family. They had to be the youngest of 5 and live home alone. It turned out to be a man who was the youngest of 5 and was abused by his father. He was strangling them with a piece of wire after beating the crap out of them for 5 days" he answered and she nodded.

"Ah, serial killers... is that all you work with? Or do you do random murders as well?" she asked and Spencer nodded.

"Mainly serial killers, but sometimes we get random killers too. Tell me, why are you so curious about my job?" he asked and she smiled, showing her teeth and then turned to receive her cake and cappuccino.

"well, let's just say i've had my fair share of serial killers, ever since i was little" she answered and this surprised him.

"Really? If you don't mind my asking, what do you mean by that?" he asked and smirked slightly, letting her head roll and her hair fly in front of her face and then looked up at Spencer again. She searched in her bag for a piece of paper and began writing on it.

"Call me if you need help with any cases or if you just want to chat, i can't reveal much here, too many people listening" she answered and handed him a piece of paper with her number and name on it. Spencer took it and folded it into his pocket, then drank some of his coffee as she took a bit of cake on her fork and ate it, taking a sip of her cappuccino.

"so, how long have you been teaching for?" he asked and she smiled while drinking and began to laugh, so she set the cup down.

"I've been teaching for approximately 6 months now, graduated from Quantico University. What about you? Did you go to a university?" she answered, smiling brightly showing both her bottom and top teeth.

"I attended Yale University, got a mathematics doctorate when i was 17" Spencer answered and she looked really shocked. She then smiled again, letting her head roll forward, her hair going in her face again, and then looked up, smiling really brightly.

"wow, child prodigy! Bet your parents are really proud of you!" she said in astonishment and Spencers face fell a little.

"I assume my mum is, but she's in a psychiatric institution with paranoid schizophrenia, and my father ran off when i was little" he answered, looking a little down. Natalie blinked a few times, then reached her hand forward, resting it on Spencer's across the table. She squeezed his hand slightly, smiling at him and he found himself smiling back.

"Strange, i'm usually not very good around people, especially women, due to my conditions, but i'm comfortable around you... i hope we get to talk again soon, you're like my own personal psychologist, yet you've had no training and are a teacher, so how does..." he started and Natalie raised a brow making him stop in mid sentence.

"Shutting up now.." he stated and Natalie burst into giggles.

"Don't worry, i tend to ramble on aimlessly too, or so my students say" she said and they both cracked up laughing. Natalie looked around the building, noticed a man dressed in black with sun glasses and a black hat on staring at her from across the room. She turned and looked at Spencer, standing and putting her bag on her shoulder.

"Call me if you want to talk! Or if you need help with a case, or anything for that matter, and we may see each other in the street someday! It was nice talking to you Spencer!" she said and waved to him as she exited the building. Spencer waved back then returned to his coffee.

Natalie exited the building, turning to walk down the road and her hair blew in the wind. Her expression had turned dark as she saw many people walk across the street. She glared at the man as he followed her a few hundred meters behind, and readjusted the bag on her shoulder. The snow hit her skin, feeling like daggers but she was too concentrated on the man.

The phone started ringing, and as Spencer dug out his mobile he noticed Natalie walking away. He pressed the receive button and began talking to Aaron Hotchner.

"We've got a body, come here as quickly as you can" he stated and Spencer acknowledged him, ending the call and stood, leaving the cafe and running to work in the snow. The wind tackled him in all directions and tried to be sending him back to the cafe, but he pursued to work, ignoring nature's warnings.

As he arrived and walked to Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan and David Rossi, Spencer noticed Penelope Garcia run down and look worried.

"What's the matter?" he asked and Garcia motioned for Spencer to follow him. He did so and looked at the board of their clues so far. A picture of the victim had been posted on there, she was pale, had dark brown, curly hair that reached her back and had multiple burns and stab wounds over her.

"Angela Vincent, aged 24. She was found in the bay floating by the jetty by a teenage boy. He's pretty freaked out and sitting in David's office, but it looks like the person burnt them and then stabbed them to death, or the opposite way around" Garcia explained and Spencer looked carefully at the pictures of the victim's body. Instant images of Natalie smiling flashed in his mind and he thought for a second they had the name of the girl wrong.

"Natalie..." he muttered under his breath, which Derek caught.

"Natalie? Who's Natalie?" he asked, looking very confused and looking between the picture of Angela and back at Spencer. Spencer realised what he said and began to get flustered, looking at Derek.

"Oh, she's um... a girl i met at the cafe. She looks really similar to the victim. I don't really know why her name came out..." he stated, beginning to go a little pink in the face. Derek smirked and put his elbow on Spencer's shoulder.

"Met a girl, eh? Is she cute? Well of course she's cute if Angela reminds you of her! So, how far have you two gotten?" pried Derek, smirking slyly and Spencer began getting even redder in the face.

"W-we haven't gotten anywhere! We're just friends and i just met her a couple hours ago!" he spat out and Derek let Spencer go, sighing in disappointment.

"Geez man, you have to get out more Reidy! Or you're never gonna get a girl or start a family, or anything!" stated Derek and David coughed, getting them back on track.

"That's nice and all Derek, but we have a case, remember?" reminded Emily and Derek rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. Spencer had recovered and was studying the evidence carefully.

"Spence? Figured anything out yet?" asked David and Spencer shook his head.

"All i can really tell is that whoever did this was extremely angry or extremely violent by nature. We don't have enough evidence to think of anything more..." answered Spencer and Garcia walked to him.

"So, we have to wait for another murder?" she asked and Spence nodded sadly.

"I wonder how long it will take..." wondered Emily and Derek shrugged his shoulders.

"Based on this murder, i'd estimate a couple of days... she was only filed missing yesterday, and today she was found dead. He's lost his play toy, he'll be searching for his new one" stated David, and Spence nodded.

The next day after looking over all their evidence again, Spencer was no further in the investigation than he'd been yesterday. He was starting to get a headache and the rest of the crew was worried.

"Reidy, go out and get some fresh air, remember, we can't get any further till we have more to go by" suggested Derek and Spencer stood, walking outside after putting his coat on. He couldn't think of anything else about this killer and the thought was bugging him to the core. Then he remembered he had Natalie's number in his pocket, and she might be able to help.

He began dialing Natalie's number and received the answering machine, so he left a message and began walking down the road to the snow covered playground that brought him some form of comfort when he was feeling down. As he arrived there he saw a woman with long brown hair in a purple coat with a black pants and a light pink scarf on one of the seats on the swing, lightly swaying back and forth.

"Natalie?" he asked and she turned to look at him, her chocolate brown eyes warming up as she spotted him.

"Spencer? I didn't expect to see you so soon!" she stated and he walked to the next swing, pushing the snow off and sitting on it, lightly swaying back and forth as well.

"We've got a new case and i don't have much Intel yet... i don't even know his personality" he stated and Natalie nodded, understanding what he meant.

"What do you know so far? Who's the victim?" she asked and Spencer began to debate whether or not to tell her. He decided to even though logic told him not to.

"Angela Vincent, she was 24, looked really similar to you, she'd been burnt and stabbed to death. All i know is that the person is either really angry or violent by nature. He may have abused animals or children as he was developing into a serial killer, but that's all i really know" he answered and she began thinking to herself.

"Just a question, did she have mud on her face? Or some sign of falling on her face?" asked Natalie and Spencer looked at her in shock, remembering that she did. He nodded and her eyes widened.

"And she had burn marks and had been stabbed? Oh god..." she whispered and Spencer strained to hear her.

"I was listening to some songs yesterday morning, one was called Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, the second was Going Down in Flames by Three Doors Down, and the third was Heartbreak made me a killer by Short Stack. Someone's been stalking me lately, maybe it's the guy and he uses the songs i listen to as ideas for killing people" she whispered and Spencer saw sense in what she was saying.

"Stalking you? Do you want police protection?" he asked and Natalie shook her head.

"I'll be fine... he must be getting people that look similar to me. If another body shows up, let me know, and i'll see if it really is my theory" she asked and Spencer nodded. Natalie stood and looked at the road to spot something familiar. Spencer also stood and spotted the dot of black.

"If anything happens, call me, okay? I left my number on your message bank, if you ever feel unsafe or need someone to talk to, just give me a ring. I will make sure you stay safe!" stated Spencer and Natalie gave a shocked look.

"Why do you care so much about me?" she asked him and he blinked in surprise, not even knowing why himself.

"Because i don't want to lose another friend. I've already lost so much, i don't want to lose something the very moment i received it. You're my friend, i protect my friends" he answered and Natalie nodded, still looking him in the eyes.

"stay safe till we speak again. And no more music" he said as he waved and departed, heading back to tell the team about his latest theories. Natalie stood there watching him leave, and as she turned to walk back to her appartment her expression turned dark again.

"Sorry Spencer, but i can't see that happening... Danger follows me like a magnet, i'm not safe no matter where i go" she muttered to herself and continued walking, watching the black dot follow her yet again.


	2. Dangerous Encounters

SAME DAY, STILL SUFFERING FROM THIS BLASTED COLD, SO PLEASE BE NICE!

_Fancy meeting someone like you_

_**Dangerous Encounter**_

"I think I know what he's after!" blurted Spencer as he entered the room, scaring the crap out of Emily, David and Derek.

"Well?" motioned David and Spencer cleared his throat as he sat in his desk.

"I had another talk to Natalie, and I think he's after her, or at least people that look like her. Angela looks a lot like her, and the ways she was killed are linked to songs she listened to that morning. This guy is killing people that look like her, based on what she listens to" he answered and Derek and Emily looked at each other.

"How do you know its Natalie exactly?" asked Emily and Spencer stood, walking to the board.

"Natalie's been stalked lately by a guy dressed in black. She claims she'll be alright, but I don't think she can handle this guy. I told her no more music so hopefully we can prove that theory incorrect" answered Spencer.

"So where'd you meet this Natalie?" asked Derek and Spencer sighed.

"The cafe, remember?" he answered and suddenly David's phone began ringing again. He answered it, and then hung up.

"We've got another body, another look-a-like. This time she was thrown off a building" stated David and Spencer's face went pale. He fished out his mobile and called Natalie's number, this time she picked up.

"Thank god Natalie! We've got another body, thank goodness it wasn't you. This time she was pushed off a building" said Spencer and the others waited and listened to the one sided conversation.

"You what? I see, so it's not just what you listen to, it's also music around you too. I don't like the idea of you being alone, someone should be there, who knows when he'll come after you!" stated Spencer and they waited for Spencer to start talking again. He frowned a little, then smiled brightly, then bid his farewells.

"She's gonna come along and stay here in the office during the day, and at night she's allowed me to stay and protect her" he answered and Derek smirked.

"You? Protect someone? Besides talking and confusing them, i doubt you could fight them off" stated Derek and Spencer nodded, accepting that.

"I know, that's why it's only during night. He targets during the day and early morning, that's why she'll be here, where there's lots of us" he answered and Emily smiled slightly. The door then opened and the gang turned to look as Natalie walked in and walked to Spencer.

"Well, I'm here. Now what?" she asked and Emily's mouth nearly hit the floor at how similar she was to Angela.

"We're gonna have a look at the newest body, you can come along if you want" stated David and Natalie nodded. They grabbed their coats and exited the building, walking to the scene of the crime. When they got there they found a lady similar to Natalie and Angela lying on the ground, blood spilling from her head and her eyes wide open.

"Angela has the same hair colour as Natalie, but her eyes were blue. This lady has green eyes" stated Emily and Spencer looked at Natalie.

"It seems like he's targeting look-a-likes until he gets to the proper one... it's like he's preparing the ultimate stage for when he decides to take Natalie" suggested Derek and David nodded.

"He's preparing himself to kill me... what next?" Natalie muttered and David looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Don't worry, now that you're being protected, he can't get near you" stated Emily and Natalie smiled weakly at her.

"There appears to be signs of a struggle, clearly she didn't win..." stated Spencer.

"Clearly... she ended up dead" stated Natalie with a hint of sarcasm.

"Found any evidence to try and pick this guy out of the hay-stack?" asked Derek and Spencer shook his head. Natalie studied the woman's body then her eyes widened slightly. She bent down pointing to the woman's shoulder.

"Isn't this a print? Can we find who it is with this?" she asked and David bent down to get a copy of the print. Natalie looked up to see Emily smiling at her and Derek helping Spencer up. Natalie stood and walked away from the gang for a little, standing on the edge of the road watching the traffic.

"Maybe the scene was a bit too much for her?" asked Derek and Emily shook her head.

"No, I don't think so. She seemed fine, why'd she wonder off a little?" answered Emily and Spencer watched her closely.

Derek then elbowed Spencer, "So, when are you telling Natalie you like her?" he asked and Spencer's face went red as he got flustered again.

"Not anytime soon, I can tell you that much for sure!" he spat out while trying to get away from Derek to hide with Emily. Emily started laughing and David stood, returning with the sample. His eyes widened suddenly as he saw Natalie watching them, and then his focus went onto a black car driving straight for Natalie.

He dropped the sample and began running as everyone realised what had shocked him. Emily, Derek and Spencer yelled out Natalie's name, making her turn to look at the car speeding towards her. Her eyes widened in shock and she became frozen to the spot in fear. A smirk on the driver's face as he stepped on the pedal gaining speed as he got closer to her.

David finally reached Natalie from the side and he tackled her, knocking her out of the way of the car and the car spun, avoiding the wall, and drove towards Emily, Derek and Spencer. Emily jumped out of the way and Derek grabbed Spencer's arm, pulling him out of harm's way along with himself. The driver drove past them and pulled onto the road, driving away at 100km per hour.

Everyone was shaken up and David got off Natalie, checking his own injuries, and then helped Natalie sit up. Emily, Derek and Spencer ran to them asking if they were okay. Natalie held her forehead on her hand groaning, swaying a little like she was drunk.

"Natalie? Are you alright?" asked David and Natalie nodded. She removed her hand and looked up, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, just have a headache. I hit my head kinda hard, but other than that I'm fine" she answered and Spencer sighed in relief.

"I didn't get a look at the number plate unfortunately, he drove off way too fast" stated Derek as he walked to them, putting his mobile away. Emily helped David stand, and Spencer held a hand out to Natalie. Natalie looked at it then at Spencer, and then lifted her hand, placing it in Spencer's as he helped her stand up.

"Thank you for saving my life Mr... Uh... I still don't know all your names..." stuttered Natalie and Spencer gasped, jumping into introductions.

"Oh, this is David Rossi, my boss, this is Emily Prentiss and this is Derek Morgan! Guys, this is Natalie Ray!" spluttered Spencer from embarrassment. Natalie giggled lightly, and then thanked David properly.

"Thank you David... or do you prefer Mr. Rossi?" she said and David smiled, laughing a little.

"David's fine, you're welcome" he stated and Emily grabbed Natalie's wrist, pulling her away a little, checking her forehead.

"Are you sure you're alright? You hit your head pretty hard" asked Emily as Natalie winced from the pain.

"Y-yeah just got a really bad headache. What about everyone else?" she replied as Emily finished checking her head.

"We're all fine; we got out of the way as well. Come on, it's not safe" she said and everyone nodded.

"Either he doesn't want us protecting Natalie, or he's done practising and is ready for the real thing" stated Spencer as they started walking back to the office. Natalie grit her teeth in worry, looking around for the black dot that always followed her.

When they made it back to the office Natalie walked to the board to look at the evidence. Spencer went and stood next to her, sighing a little.

David walked in with the sample he had and walked to Garcia's room, handing it to her to find out who it was.

Spencer was sitting with Natalie, looking back and forth at the evidence and trying to figure out who this guy was.

"If he's been spending all this time watching me and killing look-a-likes, then he has to be someone unemployed, or someone unable to get a job" stated Natalie and Spencer nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, also he has to be someone who keeps to himself and may talk to himself, maybe there are voices compelling him to kill or something" suggested Spencer and Natalie shook her head.

"I've seen him near me sometimes and he doesn't show any signs of voices talking to him, I think he just enjoys killing. It may be because of something when he was little, but he's violent by nature, and enjoys the kill" she said and Spencer agreed.

"I've got a question for you, how do you know so much about this?" he asked and Natalie sighed.

"I guess it's about time I told you. My father worked for the FBI and when I was 6 I was taken by a serial killer and survived. Ever since then, my father enlisted me into the FBI and I became an undercover cop. He'd disguise me so I'd be taken and then they'd track me and arrest the killer. I decided I'd had enough when I was twenty and enrolled in university and became a teacher" she whispered and Spencer was stunned to the spot.

"Unbelievable! You've been working with serial killers since you were little? Was that even legal?" he asked and Natalie shook her head.

"No one else on the team knew, dad kept changing my appearance so they didn't know it was me, only he knew. I grew sick of it, so I stopped, but it seems they just keep coming after me" she muttered and Spencer gave a solemn look.

"Don't worry; things will hopefully go better now. The day's almost over, we can talk more tonight" he stated and began to feel a little uneasy, staying at a woman's place overnight.

Natalie smiled a bit and stood, grabbing her bag and coat again. Spencer stood, grabbing his coat as well and opened the door. They bid their farewells to Emily, David and Derek and began to walk to Natalie's house.

When they arrived Spencer saw that Natalie's house was really big, double story and the trees around it were dead and had snow over them. The snow had covered what looked like flower bushes and the window boxes were covered in snow as well. Natalie opened the door and let them in, then walked to the kitchen to start preparing food for Spencer and herself.

Spencer took his coat off, hanging it on the rack and walked into the lounge. The walls were a cream colour and the curtains were white. The furniture was shades of brown and other earthly tones and the lights had a golden glow to them. Spencer sat awkwardly on the couch looking at the big plasma TV on the cupboard against the wall which remained off. He looked to his left and found a large bookcase with many books stored inside it. He found a lot of his favourite titles there and looked to his right to see photos of Natalie and her father on the wall. There were photos of Natalie's many transformations and photos of when she was a little girl. Then Spencer saw something that surprised him. A photo resting of the counter, on a bit of a lean, with a little girl, a man and a woman, smiling happily. Spencer got off the couch and walked to the photo, examining it.

He saw that the man had the same eye colour as Natalie, but the woman looked like Natalie as she did now.

"Oh, you've found that photo, huh?" she stated and scared the crap out of Spencer as he put the photo back on the table quickly and turned to look at Natalie.

"S-sorry! I didn't mean to pry! It just caught my eye and..." he stuttered and Natalie laughed to herself.

"It's alright, you weren't prying. That's a photo of my father, mother and me. Dad says I got mum's looks, but I got his eyes" she stated and stood next to Spencer and adjusted the frame.

"That's true; you look almost identical to your mother. And you do have your father's eyes" he said and Natalie looked at him, and then finished setting the frame up straight.

"My mother died of cancer when I was four. I don't even remember her properly" she stated and then walked back into the kitchen and prepared the chicken she had on the counter sitting in marinade.

"Hope you like honey soy chicken!" she asked while turning and smiling at Spencer. Spencer gave a solemn look again, knowing it was fake, and nodded, smiling back at her.

Natalie seemed to smile for real this time and put the chicken on the rack, placing it in the oven and set the timer. She walked back into the lounge and sat on the arm chair by a lamp and pulled out the book 'Paranormalcy' and flipped it to where she'd left off.

"I see you're into fiction books?" he asked and Natalie nodded.

"Personally I'm more into non-fiction science books relating to the human body and brain functions, but that's just me" he stated and Natalie smiled.

"Is that right? You should try reading this book, it may help you understand emotions and stuff, actually feeling them, and how you get conflicting emotions" she said and looked at Spencer, smiling brightly as he sat on the couch and they waited for their meal to finish cooking.


	3. Why You!

THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS SO FAR! I LOVE REVIEWS SO KEEP THEM COMING! AND I KNOW SPENCER IS GETTING ATTACHED TO NATALIE PRETTY QUICKLY, BUT REMEMBER THAT EACH CHAPTER IS AN EPISODE, AND SPENCER GOT PRETTY ATTACHED TO LILA ARCHER OR WHATEVER HER NAME WAS PRETTY QUICKLY, BUT I'M THANKFUL FOR THE REVIEWS AND WAYS TO IMPROVE, SO THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE!

_Fancy Meeting Someone like You_

_**Why You?**_

The ding of the oven signalled the food was ready, and Natalie stood, walking to the oven to serve the chicken. Spencer sat there, analysing the situation. He was in the house of a woman he'd met just yesterday and they were already acting like they'd known each other all their lives. He just couldn't fathom it, and it was bugging him. Why couldn't he figure out how they'd gotten so close, so quickly? He was jolted out of his thoughts as Natalie put the plate of food down on the table in front of him and gave him a plate to grab what he wanted. She sat down next to him and grabbed a couple pieces of chicken for herself. Spencer was lost in his train of thought again and Natalie looked at him worryingly.

"Go on, eat. It's not poisoned or anything!" she said while chuckling lightly and taking a bite of her own chicken.

"In fact it's good!" she said, smiling at him with bits of marinade on her face. Spencer looked at her then smiled, refraining laughter. He failed and burst into laughter. Natalie gave him a lopsided look and this made him slow into chuckles.

"Sorry, you've got marinade on your face" he stated and Natalie gasped, wiping it off quickly. She then went to eat more chicken as Spencer grabbed some and began eating as well.

"I've been thinking... We've gotten... really close over two days... it's just not right... why is that?" asked Spencer and Natalie set her chicken down looking at him.

"Yeah, I've noticed as well. I really have no idea, it's strange... I guess it's because you remind me so much of my father, he was technical and stuff like you, and it's just comforting... I don't know what the reason is for you though" she answered and Spencer thought to himself for a while.

"Maybe it's because you're kinda technical yourself... I can talk to you and not feel like I'm confusing you like everyone else... and I'm not really awkward around you either... but I think things had better slow down" he said and Natalie nodded, her face serious. People would start getting the wrong idea; they were only friends, nothing more.

"So, I was figuring, seen as we'll be here in the same house till the guy's caught, we should learn more about each other!" said Natalie and Spencer looked up at her. Her looked down and debated over whether to tell her or not. He decided to, another compelling force making him not listen to logic.

"I was bullied a lot in school, one incident even left me publicly disgraced. My father disappeared when I was young and things have been hard for my family" he stated, a little scared to go on. Natalie gave him a sorry look and continued eating. She stopped and then put her chicken remains on the table, finished.

"Well, I wasn't liked very much in school, they considered me a freak for constantly missing school for unknown reasons and my constant appearance changes, and I had very little friends" said Natalie and Spencer realised they had more in common than he realised. He finished eating and put his plate on the table as well, then stood and asked where the bathroom was. Natalie giggled slightly and gave him directions then he went. She stood and walked to the photos, looking at them. Her father had always been the strict type, but she loved him even though he used her so much.

She walked up the stairs to the bedroom and grabbed the sleeping bag from the passage way, laying it on the ground and putting a pillow there. She grabbed some of her father's pyjamas he'd left behind and placed them on the sleeping bag as well, and then spotted Spencer exiting the bathroom and about to return down the stairs.

"Spencer! In here!" she called and he stopped, turning to the sound of the voice. He walked inside the room and looked at the sleeping bag.

"Hope you don't mind, you'll probably end up staying here, or you could sleep on the couch if you want to" she stated and Spencer froze for a second.

"No wait! Here's fine! It'll be easier to protect you here too" he spat out awkwardly and then grabbed the pyjamas walking back to the bathroom. Natalie sighed, closing the door and took her top and pants off, then her bra and began putting her top on when the door opened. Natalie gasped, turning to the door and saw Spencer standing there looking like an elephant was about to charge at him. His face went bright red and so did hers as they stood there staring at each other in shock for a few seconds. In almost a second Spencer had shut the door, separating them and was trying to calm down a little. Natalie was still standing there in shock.

"Uh, I'm so sorry about that! I didn't do it on purpose, I swear! The door was unlocked and I didn't think to knock!" Spencer stuttered and Natalie finished getting into her pyjamas and opened the door, looking at him, her cheeks still pink.

"It's alright; I know it wasn't done intentionally. Let's just, forget it even happened" she said and Spencer calmed down a little. His face was still bright red but he'd recovered and wasn't sweating madly. Natalie walked down the stairs and to the kitchen, and began boiling the kettle. Spencer walked down the stairs as well and stood there, watching her walk around the kitchen. He seemed lost in thought but was actually staring at Natalie as flashes of a young girl entered his mind. She had long brown hair and chocolate eyes, braces and glasses.

A scene of himself as a 10 year old running down a hall after being bullied by some kids entered his mind. As he rounded a corner he bumped into the girl and they both fell to the ground. The girl looked around 6 years old. She looked up at Spencer and saw him crying to himself. She picked herself up and bent down in front of him.

"Are you alright? Why are you crying?" she asked and Spencer looked up at her.

"I-I'm alright... b-bullies..." he muttered while sobbing and she smiled gently at him.

"I get bullied too; try not to let it get to you. I'm ... what's your name?" she asked and Spencer calmed down a bit. He introduced himself and suddenly the flash-back ended. Strange thing was, the girl's name was muted out.

"Spencer? Are you alright?" asked Natalie as Spencer jumped back into reality. He looked around the room, a little flustered.

"You were staring off to space... is everything alright?" she asked and Spencer nodded, so Natalie handed him a cup of hot chocolate then opened the window to let in the cool breeze. Spencer watched as her hair flew in the wind and flakes of snow entered the room. She took a sip of her hot chocolate and so did Spencer.

"So, what time is usually bed time around here?" asked Spencer and Natalie turned to look at him.

"Usually whenever I'm tired, and I have a hot chocolate before I go to bed, so really soon tonight" she answered and Spencer acknowledged that. After they finished drinking their drinks they walked upstairs and began brushing their teeth. Natalie then returned downstairs and locked the doors and windows on the bottom floor. She returned upstairs and lay in bed as Spencer curled up in the sleeping bag.

"Comfy? Or would you like a mattress?" she asked.

"I'm fine, very comfy actually. Is there a light or something? I'm uh... afraid of the dark" he replied and Natalie smiled to herself.

"Don't worry, I am too. I've left the passage light on. Night Spence" she said and Spencer froze for a second at being called by his nickname.

"Night Nat" he replied and Natalie smiled and turned the lamp off, curling up and going to sleep. Spencer smiled to himself, watching the moon shine in through the window.

At the stroke of midnight a sudden thud woke Natalie out of her sleep. She bolted upright to have a hand wrap over her mouth and push her back down. She joined her eyes to his and saw the man that had been stalking her for months. She kept quiet, knowing Spencer wouldn't be able to do anything if he was woken.

"I'm coming for you my sweet... wait for me. In 5 days" he threatened and Natalie's eyes widened.

"Nat? W-what's going on!" asked Spencer and the man got off Natalie, smacking Spencer in the face with his gun and Natalie shrieked as he jumped out the window. Natalie turned the lamp on and rushed to Spencer, looking at the wound on his face.

"You're forehead's bleeding! Of my god! I'm so sorry, are you alright!" she stuttered and began cleaning the blood from his forehead.

"Ow, what happened?" asked Spencer and Natalie frowned sadly.

"He came along... are you alright? This looks like it needs stitches, I'm so sorry about this..." she said and Spencer shook his head.

"I'm fine, just have a headache. What do you mean he came along? How'd he even get in!" he asked and Natalie looked at the window. Snowflakes were falling inside the house and the wind was freezing. Spencer held the handkerchief Natalie gave him to his head and she stood, closing the window and locking it.

"I heard him speak, what'd he say to you?" Spencer asked and Natalie looked at the floor.

"He said he's coming for me in 5 days, and to wait for him, whatever that means... where else am I gonna go?" answered Natalie and Spencer frowned, thinking to himself.

"Wait for me... wait for me... sounds like he's obsessed with you... maybe he's not really a serial killer after all, but a guy with an obsessive compulsions disorder?" asked Spencer and Natalie's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeah, that could be it! So does that mean he's somebody I know? I just can't believe anyone I know would do something like this!" she stated to herself and Spencer frowned again, looking at the ground.

"Did he say anything to you? Anything that just didn't sound right?" asked Spencer and Natalie thought to herself for a moment.

"He said... um... he called me 'my sweet'... what the heck?" she answered and this confused him even more.

"Strange... most people with obsessive compulsion disorder usually address whatever they're obsessed with by name, not a nickname or pet name..." Spencer said as he flinched from the wound to his forehead. Natalie rushed into the passage room and to the bathroom, getting the first aid kit. She returned and used some iodine on the wound, making him flinch again, and then placed a bandaid on the small cut to stop the bleeding.

"Are you sure you're alright? He hit you pretty hard, and it's all my fault" asked Natalie as her face fell into sadness. Spencer became lost on what to say, so he used silence and picked up his mobile, calling Derek.

"Derek? Yeah, the guy came along and attacked, well, more gave a warning... I know more about him now, I think he's white, male, in his late twenties to early thirties and doesn't have a steady job, currently unemployed. He may have a history of animal abuse or an early criminal record, and he knows the area and people really well. He also suffers from an obsessive compulsions disorder, not being obsessed with an object, but with a person. I think he may be convinced that Natalie is in love with him, and he may suffer from paranoia, thinking everyone but Natalie is out to get him" said Spencer as Derek wrote everything down on his end to tell the BAU.

"So basically the guy's like that one with the twins? Trish and Cheryl?" asked Derek and Spencer noticed the similarities.

"Sort of, but he didn't suffer from paranoia and he had a steady job. This guy believes everyone is out to try and get him, and Natalie's his only route for salvation" Spencer explained.

"And if we wanna make any negotiations we have to use Natalie?" asked Derek and Spencer turned to look at Natalie who was sitting on the bed looking depressed.

"I think so, her voice is the only thing that will soothe him or make him listen to reason. To him, she is a goddess or an angel of sorts. He's madly in love with her and believes she's just as equally in love with her. He said something about in 5 days he will come for her... I think he's gonna make his move in 5 days time" explained Spencer as Derek passed all the info to Emily as she ran to Garcia's office to give her the info.

"So, how's life with Natalie under the same roof?" Derek asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Spencer flushed a shade of red.

"Painful, I got a strike to the face with the back of his gun. Then I had to get iodine put on it cause it was the only available antiseptic in the house" explained Spencer, trying to sound oblivious to his push and shove. Spencer heard light giggling coming from Natalie and smiled a little, knowing he cheered her up a bit.

"Naw, poor baby Spence, do we have to wrap you up in cotton wool?" asked Derek and Spencer pouted a little on the opposite end of the phone.

"I resent that in fact! Cotton wool actually isn't a very good source of protection, bubble wrap's been proven to be a better source of protection than cotton wool..." stated Spencer as he started to ramble on again.

"Bye Spence, talk to you later" said Derek as he hung up then went to the conference with Emily and David to give the info Spencer had gathered to the BAU while Garcia worked her magic. Spencer looked at his phone realising he'd been hung up on and then looked at Natalie who was smiling slightly at him.

"How's that cut on your head feeling? Do you think we should have more people from the BAU and FBI here?" she asked and Spencer shook his head.

"Not tonight, we can't have too many people in here or he'll feel overwhelmed and like we're trying to force you onto our side. We have to make him believe you're on his side and get you to try and negotiate with him to stop and turn himself in without making him feel over-powered. If he does, the situation could turn deadly" stated Spencer and Natalie nodded.

"I'm ready to try and stop him. In fact, I have a faint idea I may know who it is..." she whispered and Spencer walked, sitting next to her on the bed gently.

"Who do you believe it may be?" he asked and she turned to look at him. He could see she was debating over whether or not to tell him, and she was struggling with her decision.

"James Hamilton" she whispered.


	4. Out Manoeuvred

I KNOW, TWO CHAPTERS AT ONCE? WHAT THE HELL! I GOT BORED PEOPLE, VERY BORED AND WAS TRYING TO STAY OFF THE NET FOR A WHILE CAUSE I'VE BEEN GETTING HEADACHES LATELY AND I THINK IT MAY BE THE WIRELESS CAUSING IT... BUT ANYWAY, ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT OR HAVE ANY TIPS FOR INPROVEMENT. THANK YOU FOR READING!

_Fancy meeting someone like you_

_**Out manoeuvred**_

"James Hamilton? Who's James Hamilton?" asked Spencer and Natalie bit her lower lip. She looked at her hands which were firmly tucked in her lap.

"James Hamilton is a co-worker at the High School I work at. He was recently fired from attacking the Principal after his wife and children left him and moved across country. That's when he started acting differently, when he started staring at me every now and then. And then he disappeared and the guy in black began to stalk me. I recognised his voice, I think it's him!" she muttered and looked up at Spencer in fear.

"It'll be alright! As the days get closer there'll be more FBI here to protect you. Just we can't do a sudden move or he'll jump and strike. It has to be gradual, or he'll feel insecure. I don't think he'll move before the 5 days are up if we do this" he said and Natalie nodded sadly.

"Will you tell them the name so they can apprehend him?" she whispered and Spencer's eyes widened as he realised he'd forgotten. He picked up his cell phone again and called the BAU office again.

"Garcia here. Talk to me!" greeted Garcia and Spencer was a little shocked that Derek hadn't picked up.

"Garcia, we have a name. James Hamilton, used to be a co-worker of Natalie's at the high school. His wife and children left him, moving across country and he was recently fired by the high school principal. He began giving Natalie glances and then disappeared as the stalker appeared" stated Spencer and Garcia began typing on her computer.

"Okay, I'll work my magic and get back to you" she said and hung up. Spencer put his mobile away and turned back to Natalie. She was staring at the mirror, looking at her reflection.

"Natalie? Is there anything else you want to share about him?" he asked and Natalie flinched for a second. She slowly turned to look at Spencer, fear in her eyes.

"He... he began making moves on me back in the work place right after his marriage fell apart. He began flirting with me during breaks and if other guys talked to me, even just talking, he was always there and always interrupted, becoming very protective... I just thought he was looking for someone to confide in and give him support and he thought others were trying to give me a hard time... I didn't realise he was obsessed" she said and Spencer saw and felt the fear and horror in her eyes. His face became frozen in shock and he awkwardly placed an arm over her shoulder comfortingly.

"It's alright, we'll catch this guy, don't you worry! It'll never happen again, we'll get this guy off the street" stated Spencer as he tried to comfort her. The room filled with light and the two of them looked out the window to see it was already daybreak, and they'd only gotten about 4 hours sleep.

They walked to the office and Spencer walked to his desk as Natalie sat on the couch, both still in their pyjamas. Spencer stretched his arms while sitting in his seat, looking over the new paperwork on his desk. Natalie curled her legs on the couch and hugged her knees.

"What is this? The bedroom?" asked David as he walked into the room and saw them both in their pyjamas.

"Sorry, the guy paid a visit and we never got back to sleep. I didn't have any clean clothes and Natalie's exhausted. So I was gonna drop back to my place and get clean clothes while she's here and bring Nat her favourite hot drink" explained Spencer as he saw Natalie's eyes flutter as she fought back unconsciousness. David saw this and smiled a little, admiring her effort.

"What's this? A pyjama party? And no one invited me!" asked Garcia and Spencer chuckled slightly. She threw a pillow at Spencer but he failed to catch it and it hit him in the face. He pulled the pillow away and looked at it quizzically.

"What's this for?" he asked and looked at Garcia. She sighed, pointing at Natalie who had fallen on her side on the couch, breathing lightly while sleeping. Spencer nodded and walked to Natalie, gently lifting her head and placing the pillow underneath then returned back to his desk and took a sip of the coffee Derek placed there for him.

"So, Garcia told us you guys got a name?" asked Emily and Spencer nodded.

"Yeah, a James Hamilton, he used to be a co-worker and then began making moves on her after his marriage fell apart" explained Spencer and Derek nodded.

"Yeah, Garcia told us all about him" stated Derek and Spencer looked at David as he hung up.

"We've got a team storming James's house, but no one appears to be home" stated Derek.

"I don't think he'd be there, he's been spending all his time studying and watching Natalie, he wouldn't be away from her. He's secretly watching her at all times, so he's probably living in a transport vehicle, possibly a van or a campervan, possible a hatchback with area for sleeping" stated Derek and Spencer agreed with him.

"So, what do we do with Natalie then?" asked Emily and David wondered to himself.

"This was the plan I had in mind. We continue living at Natalie's place like he said, to 'wait for him', and as the days go by, gradually increase the amount of FBI in the house to not pose a sudden threat and set him off, and if we end up with negotiations, they all have to be done through Natalie. As the 5 days end and he makes his move, we apprehend him" suggested Spencer and Derek and Emily agreed it was a good plan.

"Only one problem with your plan Spence... Will there be more victims in that time? And why'd he try and kill Natalie with that car?" asked David and Spencer looked up at him.

"Yeah, if he had a set plan for getting Natalie and he was gonna wait for 5 days, why'd he try and do away with her earlier?" asked Derek and Spencer thought to himself for a moment.

"Cause he wasn't after Natalie... he was after us! Natalie told me that he became obsessively protective, and if any guy even talked to her at work he'd interrupt and protect her. He saw us as that threat and tried to protect Natalie by doing away with us!" answered Spencer and David clicked his fingers.

"Exactly! Meaning none of us can walk alone either. As soon as we even talked to Natalie, we became targets!" said David and he looked Spencer in the eyes.

"Maybe those look-a-likes weren't practise, maybe they were targets like us who talked to Natalie, and he only just got to the stage where he killed people who talked to her!" suggested Spencer.

"What about the fact that they look almost exactly like her?" asked Emily.

"Maybe it was just coincidental? We'll know for sure when we get another body!" said Derek and David looked at him.

"But the only communication Natalie has had is with us, meaning if there was going to be another body, it'd be one of the BAU..." stated David and Emily bit her lip.

"And the person he'd see most as a threat to him and Natalie would be..." started Emily and everyone turned to look at Spencer who looked shocked and terrified.

"...Me..." finished Spencer as he realised what he'd gotten himself into.

"I don't like the idea of you and Natalie being left alone in that house, someone else needs to be there too now, know that we know he sees you as a threat and will probably come after you" stated Derek and Spencer looked at him.

"Exactly, and with Aaron away with his wife and children, we have no cold hero to save us" said Derek and Spencer looked at the case file on his desk.

"Spence? Didn't you say you were going to get some hot drinks?" asked Emily and Spencer looked up at her.

"Yeah, are you going to come along with me?" he asked and Emily nodded, hooking her gun to her belt and Spencer did the same. They grabbed their coats and walked to Spencer's place so he could get some clothes.

"What do we do about sleeping beauty?" asked Derek and David smirked at him.

"Let her sleep, she deserves it" replied David and they walked to Garcia's office to see if she found any new info.

After they got to Spencer's house and got some clothes that he could change into, Spencer and Emily began walking to the cafe to order hot drinks for everyone.

"If I was a stalker, where would I be hiding?" asked Emily and Spencer looked at her.

"It's not necessarily a where, more a what... if I was a stalker like him; I'd be finding a way to keep an eye on Natalie and the threats to her at the same time. He'd be too scared to go after a threat without watching Natalie as who knows what new threat may approach her and he may never know" answered Spencer and Emily nodded, agreeing.

After they'd gotten the coffees they began walking back to the office and Spencer stopped. Emily stopped and looked at him. He'd begun looking around like something wasn't right.

"Spence? Something up?" she asked and he frowned.

"Don't you find it strange? If I'm the next target, why hasn't he come after me yet?" asked Spencer and Emily began looking around too. A sudden 'whizz' sound startled them both as dust flew off the wall.

"Duck down! We're under fire!" yelled Emily and they both dropped to the floor, crawling to an alley to hide from the gunshots.

"I don't get it! He attacks based on songs she listens to, what song did she listen to now!" yelled Emily, getting her gun ready to start shooting back. Spencer grabbed his mobile, calling Derek.

"Yo, what's up?" asked Derek and Spencer ducked from a gunshot that came close to him.

"Is that gun fire I can hear in the background?" Derek asked, panic rising in his voice.

"We're under gunfire near the local cafe I met Natalie at! Has she listened to any music since we left?" asked Spencer and Derek looked at David.

"Only her ringtone, her mobile went off, she got a call from her father" answered Derek.

"What was her ringtone?" asked Spencer and Derek looked at Natalie who looked stricken in panic.

"What was your ringtone Nat?" asked Derek and Natalie bit the inside of her cheek.

"Shot through the heart by Bon Jovi" she answered and David gasped.

"Spence! It was shot through the heart by Bon Jovi! This guy won't stop till he's shot you or if he gets shot dead!" replied Derek and Spencer looked at Emily who was exchanging gun fire with the unsub.

"Get every FBI agent there as quickly as possible, we can't let this guy escape!" yelled David and the FBI agents rushed madly out of the building like cattle. Natalie sat up on the couch hugging her knees and rocking back and forth slightly.

"Natalie? It's alright... calm down" soothed Derek and Natalie looked like she was going to burst into tears.

"But it isn't! That wasn't my father! That was James! He set Spence and Emily up! He out manoeuvred us! I'm so sorry!" explained Natalie as tears began pouring out her eyes. Derek looked up at David in shock as they realised how much trouble they were in. __


	5. Shoot Off

I KNOW I'M WRITING CHAPTERS LIKE WILDFIRE BUT RIGHT NOW I'VE GOT A REAL OBSSESSION WITH CRIMINAL MINDS, SO PLEASE BE HAPPY WITH IT! ENJOY AND I'M SO SORRY ABOUT LEAVING CHAPTERS IN CLIFFHANGERS. WHEN THE LONG WEEKEND ENDS CHAPTERS WILL BE A LOT SLOWER!

_Fancy meeting someone like you_

_**Shoot-Off**_

"What do you mean it was him! Why didn't you tell us!" asked Derek and Natalie covered her eyes, sobbing.

"He said... he said that if i gave any notion of him being the one on the phone he'd see and then he'd kill Emily and Spence! Besides, even if i hadn't picked up, the music still would've been playing and this still would be happening!" explained Natalie in sobs and David patted her back gently.

"Here, put this on! We can't have you here alone, and we can't stay here to protect you either, you're coming with us!" ordered Derek as he handed Natalie a bullet proof vest. She put it on and walked out with Derek and David, into the black SUV and they began driving to the cafe.

"Any chance that they'll make it in time?" asked Emily as she jumped back against the wall to avoid some gunfire.

"They're on their way, they should! It's not that far away!" answered Spencer as he tried to avoid gunfire. Tires skidded on the road as the black SUVs parked and the FBI filed out, pointing their guns and firing at the source.

Derek, David and Natalie came out the SUV and backed against the car, hiding from the gunfire. Emily saw this and growled under her breath.

"Those idiots! They brought Natalie with them right into his hands! What were they thinking!" she exclaimed, catching Spencer's attention.

"They what! They brought her with them!" he asked and Emily looked at him with a serious expression, nodding. Spencer pulled himself up and stood against the wall.

Derek left Natalie with David and bent down, crawling to Emily and Spencer, and motioned for them to follow him. They bent on all fours and crawled with Derek back to the SUV and backed against it. More gunfire went off and Natalie's eyes widened.

"I don't think he's with the gun, i think it's on an auto fire! His shots aren't aimed, it's like its rotating and a machine gun!" stated Natalie and everyone looked at her in shock.

"She's right! I never noticed cause we were under fire, but there is a pattern and i don't think there's anyone behind the gun!" said Emily and they looked up above the SUV to see a small window with a glow.

"That building! The guns in there!" stated David and the four of them rushed into the building leaving Natalie with an FBI officer at the SUV. They rushed into the room, kicking the door down and saw an auto gun pressed to the window, rotating and firing a certain amount of times and then rotating back.

"Wait... oh shit! Natalie!" exclaimed Spencer as he began running back down the stairs to the SUV. Derek dismantled the gun and everyone ran back down, following Spencer. When they arrived they found a knocked out FBI officer and the car smashed up. Natalie was nowhere to be seen. Spencer put his hands on his head, pulling his hair back in annoyance.

"Damn, he set us up!" exclaimed David as he stopped beside Spencer. Emily rushed to the officer and tried to wake him. When he finally woke up, Emily helped him sit up.

"What happened?" asked Derek and the officer held his head in his hand.

"We were waiting for the gun to be dismantled, when i felt a blow to the head and heard the girl scream. After that it's dark" answered the man and David looked around.

"He couldn't have gotten too far, send out squads looking for them!" yelled David and the FBI started searching around. One FBI ran to David.

"We've found her! One person saw her being dragged away by some guy dressed in black and he confronted them, the guy pushed Natalie at him and ran off" said the officer and they ran after him to the man who was trying to calm Natalie down.

"Why did he leave Natalie with this guy? What's the purpose of it!" asked Emily and Spencer thought to himself for a moment while running.

"He was trying to get Natalie away from us cause he saw us as a threat, so when someone showed up and confronted him he left her with them cause he saw her suitably protected" stated Spencer as they got there and took over comforting Natalie.

"Nat? Are you alright?" asked Spencer as he bent to her level and put an arm over her shoulder a bit awkwardly. She was crying hysterically and her eyes were red from her tears.

"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault! It would've been better, if, if we'd never met!" exclaimed Natalie and Spencer froze.

"W-what are you talking about!" he asked, not understanding what she meant.

"Even if we had never met, we still would've crossed paths with these murders, it's not your fault, it's the ubsub's fault!" explained David and Spencer looked up at him. Derek bent down and comforted Natalie from the other side. Emily and David bent to Natalie's level in front of her.

"But because of me, Spence you... you were nearly killed! Along with Emily!" said Natalie as more tears fell from her eyes. Spence tightened his grip on her shoulder slightly to comfort her.

"He was going to come for me whether this event happened today or not, ever since I met you at the cafe I became a target" explained Spencer and Natalie looked up at him slightly.

"Spence, maybe you should take Natalie back to her house, I'll come by in an hour to update more security there, you'll be fine for an hour, right?" asked Derek and Spencer nodded. Derek and Spencer helped Natalie stand and Spencer took over leading her to the house nearby. He took his coat off and put it over her shoulders, leading her to the door. She opened the door and locked the door behind them, then walked to the lounge. Spencer sat her on the couch and then walked to the kitchen to make them some hot drinks. When he returned he saw Natalie hugging her knees with the coat on her, the vest still on, and muttering something to herself.

He placed the coffee in front of her on the table and sat next to her, listening to her. She was muttering a small chant in a foreign language.

"What exactly does that mean? And what language?" he asked her and she stopped, looking at him slowly.

"God forgive the sins of man and forgive my evils, it's Norwegian. My mother was Norwegian and my father was American. He met my mother when she was visiting and they fell in love. He convinced her to stay in the US and then I came into the picture. She taught me how to speak Norwegian and English when she was raising me, but out of all the sayings she used to say, that's the one I remember the most. I say it when I feel hopeless and defenceless cause it makes me feel better, like someone's watching over me and protecting me. Whenever I was taken by a killer I used to chant it till dad came and found me" she explained and Spencer blinked to himself.

"Wow, I had no idea you were fluent in two languages... but yet again, there's lots of things I don't know about you" stated Spencer as he began to embarrass himself. She chuckled slightly and wiped her cheeks which were still wet from her tears. Spencer reached forward and grabbed a tissue, handing it to her.

"Don't worry and don't blame yourself for this. This is nothing, we sometimes go through worse to catch guys like this. I don't think I've ever had a normal day since starting this job" explained Spencer and Natalie laughed a little, reaching forward and drinking her coffee.

"You want to know the real reason I quit being a deliberate target for killers?" she asked and Spencer gave her a confused look.

"I didn't grow sick of it, my father died. And when he died, I realised i had no one who would stop at nothing to get me back if I got kidnapped again, so I decided it would be safer to quit and become something totally different. But now, I think I can rejoin the police again, now that I've found someone who will stop at nothing to protect me" she explained and looked at Spencer who was frozen to the spot.

"W-who? M-me! Uh, we'll I'm just doing my job! It's my job to protect the people, and you're one of the people, so..." Spencer stuttered, his face flushing red slightly. Natalie chuckled to herself and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I wasn't just talking about you, I was talking about David, Derek and Emily as well" she said and Spencer loosened his tie to try and settle a little. His mobile started ringing again and he answered it.

"Spencer here..." he greeted and no response came. He frowned, waiting for a reply but only breathing could be heard.

"Hello?" he asked and still no response. He heard a click and then a male voice began to talk.

"Is this Dr. Spencer Reid?" the voice asked and Spencer frowned deeper.

"Yes, may I ask who's calling?" he replied and the voice chuckled.

"You already know, you guys call me the unsub, too bad you figured out my little scheme, but hear my words, you will be next!" he threatened and Spencer froze for a second.

"Would you like to talk to Natalie?" he offered and there was silence for a second. Natalie's face filled with terror but then she calmed when Spencer gave her a serious look.

"Natalie? When do you get to refer to her with such disrespect! It's Miss Ray to you!" he yelled and Spencer pulled the phone from his ear at the volume.

"My apologies, would you like to talk to Miss Ray?" he asked and the man seemed to calm down a bit.

"I'd love to talk to her. Put her on" he said and Spencer handed Natalie the phone as he grabbed Natalie's mobile, ringing Garcia.

"Talk to me outside world!" Garcia greeted and Spencer took a deep breath.

"Garcia, I'm using Natalie's mobile, can you use my mobile to track the caller? It's the unsub on the other end!" he asked and Garcia began typing on her keyboard.

"Okay, I'll work some magic. Over and out" she said and hung up.

"Hello? This is Natalie" greeted Natalie, shaking a little from fear. Spencer gave her a calming look and patted her shoulder to soothe her slightly.

"Natalie? It is you, tell me, are you safe?" he asked.

"Well, I would be if you weren't around" she replied and the voice chuckled.

"Humour was always your strong point, one of the things I love about you. We'll be together soon Natalie, just wait for me. I will guarantee your safety, then we can be together forever" he said and Natalie's eyes widened.

"A-are you going to kill again!" she stuttered and the voice cackled just as Derek walked in, locking the door with his own set of keys.

"I intend to kill everyone who's ever been a threat to you... Starting with the BAU, they're not good people Natalie, they're evil..." he said and Natalie looked at Spencer in horror as he turned from looking at Derek back to her.

"Please! Don't! Whatever you do, don't hurt them! They're not evil, and they're not a threat!" she pleaded and the voice chuckled.

"Seems like they've been brainwashing you, no need to worry, I'll put a stop to that" he said and Natalie stood, looking really worried. Spencer and Derek looked at each other, and then Derek's mobile rang. He picked it up and Garcia was on the other end.

"Talk to me baby!" he said and Garcia smirked.

"The call is coming from the house itself!" she said and Derek's eyes widened.

"He's in the house!" Derek whispered and Spencer looked at him in shock as Natalie heard, turning to look at them in horror, dropping the phone from what she heard on his end.

"I'm in the house after all. The geek dies!" he finished and hung up laughing. The phone hit the floor and suddenly Derek jumped in front of Natalie and Spencer, raising his gun at the same time as Spencer, looking around for the unsub.

Laughter was heard as footsteps descended down the stairs, the lights flicking off. Spencer backed against Natalie, pushing against the wall so she was stuck between and the unsub couldn't get her, and Derek stood in front of Spencer to protect him. Spencer handed Natalie a torch which she turned on and began searching for a figure in the house. The light locked onto a figure, dressed in black and wearing a mask with eyes and a mouth hole, a gun raised at them. Spencer and Derek raised their guns and yelled at the man to drop the gun.

"James... please... stop this..." Natalie pleaded and the unsub laughed.

"So, you figured it out? You've only won half the game, I'm not done yet!" he said and shot, hitting the flashlight turning it off, then shot again, dropping down and disappearing out the door, running off. The light came on and Derek looked around the room from the light switch. A scream caught his attention and he turned to see Spencer's side bleeding and Natalie against the wall with a bullet in her abdomen.

He gasped and rushed to them. Spencer was holding his side, stopping the blood and Derek saw the bullet sped through, going through Spencer's side and right into Natalie's abdomen. Natalie was having trouble breathing and Derek put his hands on the wound, stopping the blood flow.

Spencer grabbed his communicator and said, "We need an ambulance. Two down, one civilian and an officer. Requesting immediate assistance!" he said and then turned to look at Natalie. She was looking at him with worry and fear.


	6. Life and Death  Light and Darkness

I APOLOGISE FOR THE MISTAKES IN PREVIOUS CHAPTERS, I GOT MY CHARACTERS MIXED UP AND I HADN'T WATCHED MUCH CRIMINAL MINDS, BUT NOW I'VE WATCHED ALL THE FIRST 4 SEASONS, SO I'VE GOT A GOOD UNDERSTANDING NOW. SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE, THERE IS AARON HOTCHNER, DAVID ROSSI, DEREK MORGAN, JJ, PENELOPE GARCIA, EMILY PRENTISS AND SPENCER REID! SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES.

Fancy Meeting Someone Like You

Chapter 6

Life and Death – Light and Darkness

"Natalie, Natalie, come on, stay with me! Stay with me!" yelled Derek, pushing pressure on the wound on Natalie's abdomen. The sirens of the ambulance noticeable now, and Derek cursed James to the pits of hell. Not only was the victim hurt now, but Spencer was also hurt. Derek noticed Natalie's face getting paler, her eyes slowly closing as she fought to stay alive.

"Derek, is she...?" asked Spencer and Derek turned to look at him, his face one of fear. Derek hadn't seen this expression on his face since the shooting of that man that kidnapped a guy's daughter. Spencer had tried to talk the father into leaving the man alive but he'd shot him with a rifle to protect his daughter after her friend was killed.

"I'm losing her Spence... that's all I can really say... hurry paramedics!" he yelled as he heard the ambulance pull in. The door burst open as the paramedics rushed in, their equipment ready to help Spencer and Natalie. The rest of it went so quickly that neither Spencer nor Derek could remember what had happened.

Beep... Beep...

"Heart pressure down 20%! Voltage up to 10%, the bullet tore clean through the abdomen, losing lots of blood!"

Beep... Beep... BEEEEEEEPPPPP...

"We're losing her! Charging 10%, ready... clear!"

BEEEEEEPPPPPP...

"No change! Charging 20%, ready... clear!"

BEEEEEEEPPPPP...

"No change! Charging 30%, ready... clear!"

Beep... Beep... Beep...

"She's back! Continue working on the wound!"

"God damnit... I was there! I should've been able to stop this guy! Now both Reid and Nat are in the hospital!"Stated Derek, punching the wall.

"Morgan! It's not your fault! We didn't see it coming, none of us did" stated Hotch, putting a hand on Derek's shoulder. Emily and Penelope were sitting down, JJ was finding out as much as she could, and Rossi was standing beside Aaron and Derek.

"Reid wasn't that badly hurt, the bullet just grazed him, and he should be out of his room any minute. Natalie's in the ER, it's not looking good. They've lost her twice" stated JJ as she walked back to the group. Garcia gasped, her hand tightening on Emily's, and Rossi's eyes opened in shock.

"Oh my god! It's that bad!" exclaimed Garcia, her face one of horror. JJ nodded sadly, her face full of fear and worry.

"So she might not make it?" asked Emily, her voice full of hesitance. JJ looked at the ground.

"The doctors say she has a 70-30 chance... and 70 leans in the negative way" she stated, trying desperately not to brake like the others were close to. Garcia gasped, her eyes locking with JJ, staring in horror at her. Emily noticed and looked her way, her expression the same. David, Aaron and Derek noticed, looking that way and they found themselves frozen too. JJ raised a brow, and then turned, realising they weren't looking at her. She gasped, seeing Spencer Reid standing there, his body frozen in horror at what JJ had said. His mouth was agape, his eyes wide, and his face pale.

"Reid? You alright man?" asked Derek, taking a step forward, as if hesitant that Spencer would run for the hills screaming. Reid could only blink, trying to process what he had heard. Suddenly a noise came from his pocket and he reached inside, pulling out his mobile and scrunched his eyes, trying to clear his head.

"Spencer? If you think you can't handle this, let us know" stated Aaron, his voice confident and stern, which helped Spencer finish clearing his head. Aaron was like that, he gave him a sense of security, Derek did the same, but Aaron was more a boss figure, and if he gave him an order, it gave him a sense of direction, like he didn't need to make decisions for himself. Spencer shook his head then looked at Hotch, determination on his face.

"He's included me in this, I'm gonna end this!" he stated, making them keep quiet because they'd never seen him take authority. He gulped then pressed the receiving button.

"Hello?" he asked and he stood there, listening to the sound of breathing on the other end. It sounded harsh and laboured like he'd been running madly.

"It's your fault" he stated, no more than a mere whisper. Reid raised a brow.

"Excuse me, what's my fault?" Reid asked, trying to sound polite with no hate or resentment in his voice. The breathing stopped short and sharp in a gasp.

"It's your fault Natalie's dying. If you and that other FBI agent, Derek Morgan, hadn't reacted the way you did, Natalie would be unharmed" he explained, his voice a little louder.

"How did you expect us to react? You were trying to kill us, you expect us to just stand there and take it?" Reid asked, trying desperately not to sound cocky.

"Don't question me Spencer Reid; it's your fault if Natalie dies. Do you hear me? It's your fault. It's your fault!" then the phone went dead. Spencer blinked a few times, hanging up his mobile, then staring at it in disbelief for a minute.

"What'd he say Reid?" asked Rossi and Spencer looked up at him. Derek knew his expression too well. Reid was blaming himself and he was hurt. He was scared and hurt.

"He... He said it's my fault if Natalie dies..." he answered, a mere whisper. JJ saw his expression and walked to him, wrapping her arms around him, cuddling him close to her. Her mother instinct had shown and she hated seeing Reid like this, blaming himself. Emily and Garcia looked at each other and Derek could only watch his best friend burst into tears on JJ's shoulder. Aaron looked at David, their expressions stern. This is exactly what James wanted, for them to break down.

"_Come on Baby-girl, open your eyes. For me?" _

_A familiar voice... One Natalie knew well. Her eyes opened slowly to see a man sitting opposite her in the park. Children played on the playground, couples walked past with their arms linked or their hands in each other's back pockets, and people going for jogs or walking their dogs. She looked around, and then looked back at the man as a warm smile formed on his face._

"_Hey there Sweetheart, how're you holding up?" he asked and Natalie could only stare at him. The man smirked slightly, and then chuckled._

"_What the hell am I saying? If you're here, then of course you're not alright" he asked himself, his hand clenching in a fist._

"_Daddy?" she whispered, making him look at her. The smile appeared again, his hand reaching forward and holding her hand in his._

"_The one and only. I'm just sorry I couldn't be there for you to help you deal with James..." he stated and Natalie raised a brow._

"_Who's James?" she asked and her father smiled, shrugging him off as nobody of importance. _

"_Come on, let's go for a walk through your favourite park" he suggested and suddenly Natalie was back as an 11 year old girl, holding her father's hand as they walked through the park. _

"_So, missed me much Baby?" he asked and Natalie nodded, smiling and skipping after him. He smiled, tightening his grip on her hand which gave her a sense of security. _

_They walked around for what seemed like hours. As they sat on a bench, Natalie noticed the kids on the park. The young girl on the swing had been there when she first opened her eyes. She raised a brow slightly. Nothing had changed, not even the direction of the sun. She slowly turned to look at her father. _

"_Daddy... Where am I?" she asked and her father frowned._

"_In your favourite park, like I stated before" he replied, unsure of where she was going with this._

"_No, I mean... __**where **__am I?" she asked again and her father blinked in shock a few times. _

"_Dear, it's time to let her go. I understand you want to keep her here to keep her safe, but it isn't her time, and you know that" stated a voice that made Natalie's hair stand on end slightly. She gasped and turned to her left as a glow appeared and a woman that looked similar to Natalie walked to them, standing beside her father. _

"_I'm in heaven, aren't I?" she asked and her father looked at the woman. Natalie suddenly appeared as her true age, looking into the face of her older self, her mother. Her father shook his head slowly._

"_No, you're in the plane between the living and the dead. It isn't your time Baby, I need you to be strong and go back" she stated and Natalie looked around, the park suddenly empty except her mother and father. She gasped a breath in, looking at them._

"_I don't want to leave, I want to stay with you!" she stated, standing up but her mother's hands went on her shoulders. She stared directly into her eyes._

"_Listen to me, there are people there that need you more than we do right now. We'll see each other again, I promise. But right now you need to go to those that need you most!" she stated and Natalie looked at her in shock. The memories of everything suddenly flooding into her mind. She gasped in shock._

"_Spencer... I have to let him know I'm okay!" she exclaimed, remembering everything she had experienced with the nerdy doctor who was just so sweet and innocent. Her mother smiled gently, her father standing beside her. They both smiled at her. Natalie noticed this and turned to look at them, noticing they were slowly pulling away._

"_We love you Kjære, we always will. Gud tilgir syndene av mannen og tilgi min onder." Natalie gasped, hearing the familiar verse and then everything went a shade of white. _

A woman walked out of the ER, her gloves coated in blood. Aaron noticed her and walked to her, asking her questions. Spencer was still leaning on JJ's shoulder while they sat down, his eyes red from crying, and JJ had let a few tears fall too. Garcia and Emily were still huddled together, and Derek and David leaned against the wall, hands in their pockets or folded against their chests. They'd waited 4 hours since Spencer was released. Aaron approached the group, his face serious.

"Well, how is she?" asked David and a smile suddenly crossed Aaron's face.

"She's going to be fine!" the entire group sighed in relief or exclaimed in happiness. "It was a little touch a go, they lost her a total of 5 times, but she pulled through and is recovering nicely. They say she'll be out in 3 days at most"

Spencer stood, walking to Aaron and smiled, sniffing a little due to his crying. Aaron saw this and wrapped his arms around the young genius, giving him a comforting hug from a father like figure in his life.

"When can we see her?" asked Emily and Aaron looked at her.

"Now if we want to. She's gonna be a mess for a bit, but I think we can handle it" he replied and they all quietly slipped into Natalie's room. She laid on the bed, her eyes closed and her hair a mess. She had several needles with tubes stuck in her arm, a machine clipped to her finger, and an oxygen tube in her nose.

"She looks peaceful, despite the whole 'I just got shot and survived' vibe she's got" stated Garcia, receiving a few smiles from her co-workers. Derek placed his hands on his face, sighing heavily into them as he rubbed his face a few times. Emily and JJ were on one side of Natalie's bed. They were smiling at each other then at Natalie. David and Aaron stood by Natalie's feet at the foot of the bed, smiling at each other slightly. Derek and Spencer were on the other side of Natalie's bed. Spencer looked over Natalie's tired, worn figure, sleeping in the bed. She looked like a completely different person than yesterday, so full of life and happy. Now she was a sad sight. He slowly placed a hand on the bed, reaching for her hand and placing it in his, holding it gently in both hands.

Natalie stirred slightly, her eyelids fluttering a little before they slowly opened. She locked eyes on Spencer, and then a tear slowly fell from one of her eyes, rolling down her cheek.

"What's the matter Natalie?" asked Emily as she balanced on the rail to look at her. Natalie breathed heavily slightly, still looking at Spencer.

"My mother... I saw my mother... Mor... min mor..."she whispered, her voice a little hoarse. JJ looked at Spencer, then at Natalie.

"She said 'mother... my mother...'" explained Emily.

"Half her family's Norwegian. Her mother was Norwegian, so she understands some of the language" finished Spencer and the team all looked at each other.

"So... what happens now?" asked Natalie, noticing her hand was in Spencer's. She wrapped her hand around one of his and held it tightly. She smiled at him weakly and he managed a faint smile in return.

"Well, now that you're alive, we can focus on what he said to us" stated Morgan and Aaron thought to himself.

"We've got 4 days... 3 days for her to recover here, then 1 day to plan the trap to catch this guy" he explained and the group looked at him.

"Gud tilgir syndene av mannen og tilgi min onder" whispered Natalie, performing a cross over her heart with her spare hand.

"Who stays here to protect her?" asked Garcia and David looked at the ground in thought.

"I would say Prentiss, Garcia, myself and Spencer, but... he has a severe grudge against Spencer. If anyone needs protecting, I'd say it's Spencer..." he said aloud and all eyes fell on him.

"I'll stay here with Natalie, Hotch, Morgan and Rossi work on the trap, and Reid, Garcia and JJ stay in Garcia's office where it's safe till the day of the trap" offered Prentiss and Aaron looked at her.

"Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself?" he asked her and Prentiss nodded.

"I've done this before. I can handle it" she issued and Aaron nodded, acknowledging her decision. Spencer squeezes Natalie's hand tightly, smiling at Natalie and she gave a flash of a smile, then Spencer turned, walking away with JJ and Garcia, letting his hand slowly slip away from hers. Aaron, David and Derek walked out the room as well, and Emily sat next to Natalie, talking to her. They had 4 days, 4 days to protect Spencer and Natalie and set up a trap to capture James, once and for all.


	7. Victim HQ

I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS, AS MUCH AS I WISH I DID, I DON'T. ENJOY MY STORY!

Fancy Meeting Someone Like You

Chapter 7

Victim HQ

It'd been a day since their plan was set up. Emily stayed by Natalie's bedside, forcing herself onto hyper alert. But she was growing tired, and coffee wasn't working now. She pulled out her mobile, dialling a number, and then waited for the receiver to pick up.

"Yo, what's up?"

"Morgan, I think we need to switch shifts, I'm literally about to fall asleep. Can you look after her while I get some sleep?" she asked, waiting for Derek's response.

"Sure, you get the sleep you need, I'll be there as quick as I can"

"Thank you" finished Emily, hanging up and looking over Natalie's sleeping figure in the bed. She looked a little better now she had some food, drink, and a good hair brush. Emily smiled then walked out the door, telling the doctor to keep an eye on her till Morgan could arrive. She then walked out the hospital, knowing Natalie would be safe for the few minutes she wasn't there.

Natalie's eyes slowly fluttered open, and then she looked around the room, looking for Emily. When she realised she was alone, panic started to flow through her systems. The heart rate machine began to beep faster and louder, and Natalie sat up painfully, looking madly for Emily. The door opened and a doctor walked in.

"Calm down Natalie, Emily's only gone to catch up on some sleep, Derek Morgan's on the way to watch you while she recovers" said the doctor in a soothing voice and Natalie tried to focus her breathing so her heart rate slowed. The doctor walked to her, sitting on the side of her bed, putting a hand on hers and the other began brushing some hair from her face. Natalie couldn't see his face well as he had the cloth on his head and around his nose and mouth, all she could see were his eyes.

"I'm glad you're alright Natalie... Spencer Reid would've paid with his life if you'd died..." he stated and Natalie's heart rate jumped quickly, her eyes widening to lock onto his. She gasped as she recognised the voice.

"J-James? W-What are you...?" she tried to say, stuttering but his finger pressed against her mouth, stopping her from talking. He quietly shushed her, trying to calm her down.

"I don't have much time. That black brute is going to be here soon. Natalie... oh Natalie... We'll be together soon, I promise" he whispered, then brushed more hair from her face, standing and walking to the door.

"Why me!" she cried out, making him stop at the door, turning to look at her. He smirked at her.

"Because you were the first person who was nice to me. You know what that'll do to a guy? It'll make them do anything for that person" he explained and then opened the door, walking out and closing the door. She could hear him walking away and then she looked at her hands, realising she'd gotten herself into this mess all by herself, instead of her father doing so. No matter where she ran, no matter where she hid, serial killers and her had a bond stronger than man and destiny.

"Oh Gud, Hva har jeg gjort?" she muttered to herself, the door opening again and Derek Morgan walked in, seeing her awake and sat beside her bedside. He noticed her expression and raised a brow.

"Something wrong?" he asked and Natalie looked up at him, her eyes filled with fear. Derek blinked in surprise, understanding exactly what had happened.

"Did James visit?" he asked quietly and Natalie nodded silently. Derek stood suddenly, grabbing his phone as he ran out the room. Natalie focused her breathing, trying to keep herself calm.

"Morgan, what's up?" answered Reid. Derek rushed straight to the main office in the hospital.

"We had a visit! James is somewhere in the hospital! He came between Emily and I, and it's terrified her. Put the whole hospital on lock down! No one in or out!" he said into the phone then to the lady at the desk. She saw his badge and did so, yelling to staff to lock the whole place down.

"This is bad... If you corner him he might start shooting off and hold everyone in the hospital hostage!" stated JJ, talking through Garcia's speaker phone in her room.

"I know that, but I couldn't just let him escape, not after I saw how terrified she was! Call Hotch, get him and Rossi here now! I'm gonna search the rooms and see if I can find this bastard!" he stated, walking down the hall.

"But who's protecting Natalie?" asked Garcia in panic and Derek stopped dead in his tracks. He fell silent as he felt like smacking his head into the wall.

"Shit! How could I forget that! I gotta get back there!" he stated in panic and turned on the balls of his feet, rushing back to Natalie's room. He burst the door open, receiving a scream from Natalie, but he sighed in relief when he saw she was alone.

"Sorry Natalie, had to make sure that bastard wasn't here" he apologised as he saw Natalie trying to recover, her breathing harsh and her hand over her heart. Her pulse on the monitor was going fast in the near 120.

"Did you just make her nearly pee herself Derek?" asked JJ over the phone. Reid glared a little at the speaker they were using to communicate.

"Yeah, kinda... I burst the door open and kinda scared the crap out of her. I had to make sure she didn't have company" he explained into the phone. Natalie looked up at Derek then blinked at him a few times. Derek felt eyes on him, and then turned to look back at her, then saw she also was looking at the phone.

"You wanna talk to them Natalie?" he offered, slowly walking to the bed and pressed the phone for loud speaker. She nodded, her breathing still pretty ragged.

"Guy, I got you on loud speaker. Natalie wanted to talk too, but she's a little out of breath at the moment" he explained and heard acknowledgements on the other end.

"Let's have you get shot in the abdomen and see if you do any better!" she hissed, punching his arm. He yelped slightly, rubbing his arm.

"For a girl in hospital that hurt..." he whimpered, and then they began laughing a little.

"I contacted Hotch and Rossi, they're on their way. I thought we'd better not worry Prentiss, she's got to recover her sleep" stated Garcia, typing madly on her keyboard.

"Okay, great! I'm staying here with Natalie, so I'm just hoping this bastard doesn't slip away" stated Derek, resting his hand on Natalie's gently to comfort her. Natalie didn't seem to be paying attention; she was focused on something else. She'd closed her eyes and was silent, like she was concentrating. Derek noticed.

"What's up Nat?" he asked, sitting beside her bedside, watching her curiously.

"What's wrong with Nat?" exclaimed Garcia, as she turned and saw Spencer was worried. JJ also looked worried too.

"I'm not sure... She's just sitting there silent with her eyes closed..." stated Derek as he saw her mouth something. "What was that Nat?"

"Gun shots... upstairs..." she stated and everyone gasped. Her eyes opened and she looked Derek in the eyes.

"I'll be fine, leave the phone here if you really want, please, go up there and help them!" she exclaimed, making Derek look a bit panicked. He stood, leaving the phone with her, and then grabbed his gun, rushing upstairs.

"What's going on? Derek!" asked JJ and Natalie looked at the phone.

"He's gone upstairs, it's just me. I can still hear the gun shots... it's like a rapid fire, a machine gun or something..." she answered, her voice a mere whisper.

Derek rushed up the stairs and to the room the gunfire was loudest. He readied his gun, burst the door open and aimed, seeing a man in the doctor's uniform turn to look at him. His gun aimed straight at him. It looked like a stare off, to see who'd chicken first and pull the trigger. Derek could see behind him the body of a nurse with long brown hair. It wasn't exactly like Natalie, but similar.

"Still at it I see, killing Natalie look-a-likes..." stated Derek, his gun still aimed straight at James's head. James only smirked.

"There is only one Natalie, there's fakes a sinners to her natural beauty, and they deserve to die" he replied, sounding like he was preaching. This guy made Derek sick to his stomach.

"We're only two stories high, I wonder what would happen if one of us fell?" James asked and Derek's eyes widened as he gasped. James had run at him, grabbing him and they were heading straight for the window! The glass shattered loudly and Derek dug his feet in, his lower torso hitting and leaning against the window sill. James had pushed his head and upper torso out the window, trying to push him out the window head first. Derek grunted against the force, trying to push his way back up.

"I heard glass shatter! I think Morgan's in trouble!" stated Natalie, swinging her legs off the side of the bed painfully. Her abdomen killed but she thought nothing of it. Up there was a friend who was in danger, risking his life for her. She pulled the cords and devices from her, making the machines go dead, and then stood, wobbling a little, hitting the wall.

"What was that bang?" asked Garcia. Natalie grit her teeth, trying not to cry out in pain.

"Nothing, I just hit my hand on the bar accidentally" she lied, standing and limping out the room.

After a minute without a reply from Natalie's end, Garcia hung up and called Hotch.

"Hotch here, we're almost at the hospital, what is it Garcia?" he asked, sitting in the passenger seat as Rossi drove.

"Natalie heard gun shots coming upstairs so Morgan went to investigate, then she heard glass shatter, and now there's no response from any of them! I think Natalie went up there to help Morgan!" spat out Garcia, the panic clear in her voice.

"What the hell are they thinking!" exclaimed Hotch, worry in his own voice which surprised him a little.

"I don't think Natalie was thinking, it's just a natural instinct in women I think" stated Reid, he was worried sick, but he yelped in pain when JJ hit him in the arm.

"We're close, just hang on, we're getting there!" stated Hotch as he hung up then explained everything to Rossi.

Natalie made her way up the stairs as quickly as she could, then she limped to the room that was open. She saw Derek being pushed by James against the window. She saw some blood running down the window sill from the broken glass. She gasped silently, and then frowned. She made her way to them quietly, and then bent down, grabbing James's ankles and pulled upwards, receiving outcries from him. That was all Derek needed, an opening. He tightened his grip on James and they both pushed him out the window. A scream was heard from him as he fell, but he hit the top of a car, rolling off and onto the ground. He stood, and then ran away. Derek stood away from the window sill, looking at Natalie. She was out of breath and so was he.

"Freeze, police!" cried Hotch as him and Rossi entered the room, and then they froze, smiling and put their guns away. Natalie looked at the ground, breathing heavily and blinking to adjust her vision.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Rossi as they approached the two. Derek nodded and looked at Natalie. Her face was pale and she looked exhausted.

"I don't think she is though... come on Nat, let's get you back to your room" stated Derek, bending down and picking her up. She winced in pain for a few seconds then blinked a few times to stay conscious, but failed, her eyes closing and her body falling limp.

"I think she used all the energy she had left, just to save you Derek" stated Aaron, putting a hand on his shoulder. Derek looked at him, and then nodded.

"If it wasn't for Natalie, you'd either be badly hurt or dead I think..." stated David and they all walked downstairs as they noticed Garcia, JJ and Reid standing there.

"It's alright, she's just exhausted" explained Hotch and they all sighed in relief.

"So what happened? Do I dare ask?" asked Garcia and Derek explained the whole thing. Natalie was placed in her bed, put back together again and they all stood around her bed.

"She risked her life to save Morgan, unbelievable" exclaimed JJ and Garcia smiled at her.

"She's very brave, that much I learnt just from staying at her house and listening to her stories" explained Spencer, relief washing over him. He'd been so panicked when she stopped responding over the phone.

"I owe her my life, how the hell am I gonna pay her back?" asked Derek, looking at Hotch and Rossi.

"By saving hers..." started Hotch but Rossi finished. "From James"

Derek nodded, looking back at Natalie, her sleeping face a little pained, but she was alive, and that's what mattered most. That she was alive, and that they were all still alive.

"Pity James survived the fall though..." stated JJ and everyone looked at her. That was true, and that meant this wasn't over, it was nowhere near over. They had 3 days, 3 days left to set the trap!


	8. Pictures of You

I KNOW, TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! WTF! I GOT VERY BORED AND I WAS STUCK AT HOME SICK, SO I THOUGHT, WHAT THE HELL! HERE IT IS! AND SORRY ABOUT HOW IT'S ALL CLUMPED TOGETHER IN OTHER CHAPTERS, WHEN I WROTE IT THERE WERE GAPS, SO I'M TRYING DIFFERENT STRATEGIES TO SEE IF I CAN SEPERATE BITS OF WRITING!

Fancy Meeting Someone Like You

Chapter 8

Pictures of You

"One more day left. She gets out today, and now we have to finish setting up the trap" stated Emily, talking with Derek. Rossi and Hotch were at Natalie's house, setting up the traps, and JJ, Garcia and Reid were in Garcia's office still. Prentiss and Morgan were standing outside Natalie's room, talking about the plan. Sudden noises came from Natalie's room and Emily poked her head in to see Natalie sneezing and on the third and final sneeze her head was thrown forward then back onto the pillow.

"I think that was enough to knock anyone out..." she whispered, catching Derek's attention.

"Huh?" he asked and Emily smiled at him.

"Natalie just nearly knocked herself out by sneezing..." she answered, chuckling slightly as Derek joined her. Natalie had recovered and was glaring at the door. She flung her legs over the edge of the bed, then pulled the plugs. She stood, wincing slightly, then walked to the door, opening it forcefully so it caught Derek and Emily by surprise, making them yelp in pain. Natalie giggled slightly, then walked back in the room, grabbing some clothes Emily had brought her, then to the bathroom to change. When she emerged she walked with Emily and Derek to the main desk.

Once she was cleared to go, they all walked to the black SUV sitting out the front of the hospital, Emily and Derek at the front, and Natalie in the back. As they drove away, Natalie looked out the window, watching the town she knew so well, turn into a town that was trapping her.

When they arrived back at the house, Emily walked Natalie up the stairs, and all three entered the house. Rossi and Hotch turned to look at them and a smile crossed Rossi's face when he saw Natalie with them. They stood in front of the fireplace and she walked to them. Hotch raised a brow then Natalie cleared her throat.

Rossi looked behind him then issued for Hotch to move a little. He did so and Natalie thanked him, reaching forward and grabbing the photo off the top of the fireplace. She then walked to the couch, sitting down slowly so she didn't hurt herself. She smiled at the photo, her eyes stinging as water covered them so she could cry. Hotch noticed and walked to her, sitting beside her. He looked at the photo and saw it was the photo of her father, mother and herself. A faint smile crossed his face.

"You look just like your mother..." he whispered and Rossi came down, sitting opposite Natalie.

"But you have your father's eyes" he concluded, smiling at Hotch as Natalie rubbed her thumb over the little girl in the photo. She was no more than 3, smiling and laughing in her father's arms while her mother pulled a funny face.

"a kind and cheerful face..." whispered Natalie and Hotch blinked for a second.

"What was that Nat?" asked Morgan, sitting on one of the arm chairs nearby. Prentiss sat on the other, opposite the couch.

"She has such a kind and cheerful face... where did this little girl go?" she asked, a tear falling and landing on her mother.

"She didn't go anywhere Nat, she's still here, in you... that little girl is you Natalie, and you haven't changed" stated Emily, leaning forward to consult Natalie.

"No, I'm not that little girl anymore... That little girl died 13 years ago when she was kidnapped by a serial killer! She could have survived, but her innocence kept getting squashed every time it crept to the surface by another serial killer! So eventually she gave up and let herself become corrupt, a different person" stated Natalie, a little resentment in her voice as it went high pitched in some places.

"Reid told us about your past, well, what you told him anyway... I knew your father, he was in a commanding position above me for a case one time. He was a nice man, and he never would have let you die, that i could tell just by meeting him" stated Hotch, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Natalie sniffed, nodding. She looked at the photo again, seeing her mother. She frowned as anger boiled through her veins.

"Everyone i know says to me 'you look just like your mother' and 'you're definitely a Hansen' or 'you're a copy of your mother, a splitting image'! I am nothing like her! I look in the mirror and i don't recognise myself, i don't know who i am! But i know one thing, my mother and i couldn't be anything alike!" she stated, anger in her voice.

"Do you hate your mother?" asked Derek and Natalie gasped, looking up at him in disbelief.

"No, god no... I love her so badly, i just don't like how people compare me to her, and i don't think she wanted me to be like her, yet people expect me to replace her, an exact copy of her" she answered, her voice still in shock. Rossi put a hand on hers, making her look at him.

"No one expects you to replace your mum. Only you can be you, you can't be anyone else. Only you, and no one can expect you to be anything less or more" he stated and Natalie smiled, nodding as more tears fell on the glass, protecting the photo.

"So what happens now?" asked Emily and Natalie blinked a few times. She edged herself forward, preparing to stand.

"I'd better make everyone some food, i bet you're all hungry" she stated, preparing herself to stand.

"I'll go make it, you sit and relax Natalie. You're injured, leave this to us. Let us take care of you" offered Emily, standing and looking at Natalie. She stopped, looking up at her, blinking a few times.

"Um... I think there's some pizza in the freezer, if you want to make that for everyone" she stated, keeping herself seated and the rest of the group nodded. Emily walked off to make the food for everyone.

"So uh, when does everyone else arrive?" asked Natalie, her grip on the frame tightening a little. Derek noticed this.

"You mean when does Reid arrive, don't you?" he asked, a teasing tone in his voice. Natalie's eyes widened as she gasped, looking at Derek in the same sort of shock and disbelief again. A hint of pink had formed on her cheeks.

"T-That's not... what i meant! W-What made you...?" she exclaimed, stuttering and her grip tightening on the frame still. Hotch glared at Derek, and Rossi told her to relax. She sighed, trying to relax herself.

"Sorry, he does that sometimes. When Reid's here, expect to see him tease him often" explained Hotch and Natalie nodded.

"It's alright, i overreacted, sorry Morgan" she apologised and Derek blinked at her in surprise. Hotch and Rossi were also surprised by her sudden apology.

"The rest of the team will be here tomorrow morning, then tomorrow we wait for his attack" answered Rossi and Natalie nodded, looking worried.

She stood, walking away and up the stairs to her room. The team watched her leave.

"Any ideas yet on the trap?" asked JJ, watching Reid standing in front of the board, silent as ever. Garcia shushed her and they watched Reid stare at the map of Natalie's house and the surrounding buildings intensely. But what kept flooding into his mind was the memory that kept entering his head.

_A scene of himself as a 10 year old running down a hall after being bullied by some kids entered his mind. As he rounded a corner he bumped into the girl and they both fell to the ground. The girl looked around 6 years old. She looked up at Spencer and saw him crying to himself. She picked herself up and bent down in front of him._

_"Are you alright? Why are you crying?" she asked and Spencer looked up at her._

_"I-I'm alright... b-bullies..." he muttered while sobbing and she smiled gently at him._

_"I get bullied too; try not to let it get to you. I'm ... what's your name?" she asked and Spencer calmed down a bit. He introduced himself but her name was still muted out._

Spencer was desperate to know what her name was. Why was it muted? The scene played over and over in his head, but he just couldn't remember the name.

"Better let the little genius do his job" stated Garcia but JJ looked at him worriedly.

"But he's never like this... I'm worried" explained JJ, Garcia took her hand.

"He stands in front of that board all the time, nothing to worry about" she stated and JJ looked away, concentrating on what she was doing as Garcia went back to typing.

The answer was probably right there in front of him, he knew it. But who was she? Suddenly the memory played through his head again.

"_I get bullied too; try not to let it get to you. I'm Natalie, what's your name?" she asked and Spencer calmed down a bit._

Spencer gasped, the memory finishing. It was Natalie, of course, why didn't he see it sooner?

"Found something Reid?" asked JJ and Spencer turned to look at them, a smile on his face.

"Not something, someone. Now i can focus on this" he replied then turned back to the board, working on the trap. JJ and Garcia looked at each other in confusion. They knew better than to question the genius when he was working, it only made him doubt himself.

The next day, Natalie awoke with Derek and Emily sleeping on the floor in her room. She crept out of bed, climbing down the stairs, then to the kitchen, opening the fridge and having a glass of milk. She sat down, drinking her glass of milk, then heard a knock on the door. She put the glass down, walking to the door, then looked through the eye hole to see Reid, JJ and Garcia. She opened the door, letting them in, then issued for them to be quiet. They all snuck into the kitchen, then Natalie began preparing breakfast for everyone.

"I don't think my house is big enough to house everyone more than a few nights..." she chuckled, preparing some eggs for everyone.

"Oh my god, you were so cute when you were little" whispered an excited Garcia. Natalie turned her head to see Garcia holding the photo of her, her mother and father. She smiled sadly at Garcia, then turned back to her cooking.

"The little girl in that photo died 13 years ago, this was all that was left, and it's just gotten worse. I barely recognise that little girl anymore" she whispered and Garcia's face fell, looking sorry.

"I'm so sorry, what happened 13 years ago? If you don't mind" she asked and Reid explained what had happened. Garcia's mouth nearly dropped to the floor.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know" she apologised and Natalie smiled at her. This made Garcia smile a little, then put the photo back as Hotch and Rossi woke up in the lounge room. Garcia giggled, pulling out her camera and taking a couple photos of Hotch and Rossi.

"You two are so adorable when you first wake up!" she explained, then walked off as Hotch gave her a slight glare.

"These are so going as my wallpaper" stated Garcia as she showed JJ the photos. JJ awed at them, making Reid raise a brow. Garcia smirked at him.

"Now all that's left to complete the collection is Reid and Morgan" she stated and Reid's eyes widened in shock as he backed away from her a little. JJ and Garcia smirked at him evilly.

"Alright girls, you're scaring him. Leave the baby alone" stated Rossi and Reid glared at Rossi, offended by what he said, then they all cracked up laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Emily as she walked downstairs. Garcia gasped then rushed to Emily.

"Is Morgan still asleep?" she asked and Emily nodded.

"Perfect chance, then all that's left is good old Reid!" she exclaimed, then trotted upstairs to add to her evil wallpaper.

"What'd i miss?" asked Emily and JJ chuckled.

"Garcia's getting photos of the guys when they are either sleeping or just waking up, she's already got Hotch and Rossi" explained JJ and Emily smirked slightly.

Natalie laughed then placed the food on the table for everyone. Everyone sat down after Garcia woke Morgan up, enjoying the food Natalie had prepared. Just as Emily and Natalie were washing up the dishes, a sound began to play somewhere outside. Natalie gasped, hearing the tune.

"Natalie?" she asked and Natalie looked at her.

"Music, outside!" she exclaimed and Hotch, Prentiss, Morgan and Rossi rushed outside. Natalie stood by the door with JJ and Reid, Garcia was typing on her comp to see if it was coming from a cell phone.

"I recognise this tune... It's the Escapist by Nightwish. Oh god, he's gonna use this song to kill me? It's one of my favourites!" she said, covering her mouth with her hand, tears forming as she was forced to hear. Hotch, Rossi, Morgan and Prentiss searched everywhere to stop the source of the music, but they failed. The song ended and they had no leads. Everyone sat in the lounge as Reid put an arm over Natalie's should awkwardly to comfort her. She leaned in, resting her head on his chest as she let tears fall.

"So how does he plan to use the lyrics in this song to kill her?" asked Derek, finally the first to speak up.

"What were the lyrics again?" asked Emily and Natalie sniffed.

"Who's there knocking at my window?  
>The owl and the Dead Boy<br>This night whispers my name  
>All the dying children<p>

Virgin snow beneath my feet  
>Painting the world in white<br>I tread the way  
>and lose myself into a tale<p>

Come hell or high water  
>My search will go on<br>Clayborn Voyage without an end

A nightingale in a golden cage  
>That's me locked inside reality's maze<br>Come someone make my heavy heart light  
>Come undone<br>Bring me back to life

A nightingale in a golden cage  
>That's me locked inside reality's maze<br>Come someone make my heavy heart light  
>It all starts with a lullaby<p>

Journey homeward bound  
>The sound of a dolphin calling<br>Tearing off the mask of man  
>The tower-my sole guide<p>

This is who I am  
>Escapist<br>Paradise Seeker  
>Farewell, time to fly<br>Out of sight  
>Out of time<br>Away from all lies

A nightingale in a golden cage  
>That's me locked inside reality's maze<p>

A nightingale in a golden cage  
>That's me locked inside reality's maze<br>Come someone make my heavy heart light  
>Come undone<br>Bring me back to life

A nightingale in a golden cage  
>That's me locked inside reality's maze<br>Come someone make my heavy heart light  
>It all starts with a lullaby<p>

A nightingale in a golden cage  
>That's me locked inside reality's maze<br>Come someone make my heavy heart light  
>Come undone<br>Bring me back to life

A nightingale...  
>In a Golden Cage..." she recited and Reid memorised every line instantly.<p>

"I have no clue..." stated Derek and everyone looked at Reid. If there was any hope in keeping Natalie safe, it rested in Reid's hands.


	9. Tenth Man Down

I HOPE EVERYONE LIKES MY STORY SO FAR, I'M SORRY IF IT'S CONFUSING IN SOME PLACES, BUT PLEASE KEEP READING AND REVIEW PLEASE! REVIEWS ARE AWESOME AND THE JUICE FOR THIS STORY, SO PLEASE! READ AND REVIEW! EVEN IF YOU DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT, YOU CAN STILL REVIEW!

Fancy Meeting Someone Like You

Chapter 9

Tenth Man Down

"This is going nowhere fast..." muttered Rossi as he looked through his copy of the lyrics. Natalie was standing by the window as the team sat around the table, looking at the lyrics and trying to figure something out. Natalie stared out the window lazily, and then gasped when she saw flakes of snow begin to fall. She looked at the calendar then realised what the date was.

"It's Christmas Eve!" she exclaimed, catching everyone's attention. They looked at each other then gasped when they realised she was right. Reid stood, walking to the same window and looked at all the snow.

"Well at least we know what the 'virgin snow beneath my feet' line is all about..." he stated and Morgan laughed slightly.

"I totally forgot to set the house ready for Christmas! Emily? JJ? One of you girls? Can we go shopping quickly? I know it's a lot to ask, but it's a family tradition!" Natalie rushed to where Emily and JJ were and held her hands together, begging them. They looked at each other hesitantly.

"I'll go with her, you guys stay here and try and figure this out" stated Aaron as he stood, putting his lyrics on the table, then faced Natalie who's face beamed brightly like a 7 year old who just got what they wanted for their birthday. Spencer smiled a little while the rest of the group looked at each other in shock. Hotch walked away from the table and Natalie skipped after him happily then walked after him when she caught up.

"Hotch and Natalie... shopping? That's not something you see everyday..." stated Morgan after he heard the door close.

"She's either incredibly senseless, or incredibly naive... I can't tell" muttered JJ and Spencer chuckled a little.

"I think it's both" he said, making Emily laugh. They then began working on the lyrics, trying desperately to decipher them.

"So where are we heading?" asked Hotch and Natalie pointed at the store they were approaching.

"Okay, what're we getting?" he asked, turning to look at her for a second then looking back at the road.

"Presents. It's family tradition, presents must always be under the tree on Christmas Eve" she answered and Hotch raised a brow. They exited the SUV and Natalie rushed straight to Hotch's side for safety. They walked into the supermarket then into the store of Natalie's choice. As she began admiring the things in the store, he stood back, watching around them and keeping a constant eye on Natalie like a protective guard dog.

"What do you think of this one?" she asked, holding a small bottle of perfume in her hands. Hotch raised a brow at her.

"Why're you consulting me about perfume for yourself?" he asked her and this time it was her turn to look confused.

"It's not for me. It's for JJ. Perhaps I should have been more specific about the tradition. Presents under the tree for **everyone** staying in the house that night on Christmas Eve. I'm getting presents for all of **you**" she explained and Hotch blinked in shock at her.

"You don't have to do that, you know that..." he started but Natalie smiled, shaking her head and letting the hair fall in her face a little.

"I know, but I have to get presents for you all for risking your lives to save mine at the very least" she said, cutting him off. He smiled a little, giving in. She then sprayed the perfume near him and he leaned in to smell.

"It's nice. JJ would like that. Hayley had one similar" he replied and Natalie raised a brow.

"Hayley's my ex-wife and the mother of my son Jack. Here, here's a photo" he explained and he pulled out his wallet, showing her the latest photo of the two he'd received. Natalie's face went into shock, looking up at him with a bit of pity.

"I'm so sorry. It's just... you're so nice, how could Hayley have left a kind man like you?" she asked, sounding hesitant. He smiled, putting the wallet away.

"I wasn't around enough and the relationship wasn't working out due to my having to go everywhere on short notice for cases" he explained and Natalie blinked, her face looking apologetic. He smiled at her, giving her shoulder a pat, then they continued shopping for the team, Hotch pitching in to help her pick thing.

Soon everything was bought and they were all wrapped up. They put the presents in the car along with the Christmas tree and jumped in. Hotch started the car, then pulled out the shopping centre and onto the main roads when a car suddenly approached, clipping the tail of the car, sending it spinning. Natalie screamed as Hotch desperately tried to re-align the SUV, but the car skidded to a halt and Hotch found himself immobile. Natalie was breathing heavily in shock then turned to see Hotch in pain.

"What happened? What's wrong Aaron!" she asked, panic in her voice as it shook.

"My right leg... I think a bone might've snapped" he explained and Natalie gasped, looking out the window to see the car that hit them still there, a gun in the driver's hand. She quickly undid her seat belt, and then crawled into the back, then unclipped Hotch's seat belt. He looked at her in confusion. She then wrapped her arms under his arm pits, pulling him out of his seat.

"Swing your legs if you can, you're passenger now" she explained and Hotch cringed in pain as he swung his legs over to the passenger side. Natalie pushed him gently into the seat then jumped into the driver's seat. Hotch did his seat belt up as Natalie did hers, then she turned the car on. She then hit reverse, backing up a bit, and then put it in drive, slamming the accelerator. They sped off quickly, but the car didn't take long to catch up. It pulled into the other lane, going neck and neck with the SUV.

"Call your team Aaron, quickly!" cried Natalie as she turned to glare at the driver. She saw it was James, he was making no effort to hide himself or his gun, which he lowered when he saw it was Natalie that was driving.

"Hey Hotch, what's going on?" answered Morgan and then the car crashed into the SUV, trying to steer it off the road.

"W-What was that!" asked Garcia and Hotch grit his teeth, trying to stop the pain in his leg. Natalie grunted from the force, and then glared at James.

"Oh no you don't! You may've gotten us one time, but not again!" she exclaimed, jerking the steering wheel, smashing the SUV into the car, pushing it into the other lane. Natalie and James glared at each other for a little.

"Um, Natalie!" asked Hotch and Natalie looked away, hearing a horn. She gasped as she saw a truck heading straight for them. She screamed, turning the wheel again, getting the SUV out of the way just in time, but they heard a giant crash and the air brakes screech loudly. Natalie slammed the brakes, bringing the SUV to a halt. She recovered her breathing, and then looked at Hotch who was holding his leg in agony.

"Aaron? How's your leg doing?" she asked and Hotch couldn't reply, pain going through his system. Natalie blinked a few times, and then put a hand on his gently.

"Do you want me to drive to the hospital?" she asked and Hotch nodded slightly. Natalie nodded in acknowledgement then turned to drive again when the window suddenly smashed, causing her to scream loudly.

"Natalie!" cried Hotch, turned to see James there with a crowbar, pulling Natalie out of the SUV by her hair. He reached for his gun but James smacked the crowbar onto his right leg, causing Hotch to nearly pass out from the pain.

"Hotch!" cried Natalie as she was tugged away to another car by James. Hotch squinted his eyes open in agony, the last thing he saw was Natalie being dumped in a car and James driving off with him. His eyes slid shut as he passed out.

The team arrived a few minutes after. Morgan and Emily ran to the SUV and Morgan checked Hotch for a pulse. Hotch was alive and well, but his leg was badly broken. Spencer stood there, completely dumbfounded.

"Spence?" asked JJ, putting a hand on his shoulder and he looked at her. She recognised that expression. It was the same one he had at the hospital when Natalie was dying. JJ led him back towards their SUV when Morgan called out to them. They all rushed to him.

"Looks like Natalie went shopping for all of us. There's no presents here for her, they're all addressed to us" stated Morgan as he looked through the presents in the back.

"All except one. Look, this one's for Natalie, it's from Hotch. 'Thanks for showing me how to smile for a few minutes', sounds like she worked some of her magic on him" stated Prentiss, handing the package to the rest of the gang.

"Magic?" asked Spencer and JJ smiled at him.

"She has an ability to make those around her feel the emotions she feels. If she's happy, those around her are happy, and vice versa" explained JJ and Spencer nodded, understanding what she meant. Hotch slowly gained consciousness, looking around.

"N-Natalie... where is she?" he asked, Rossi by his side, issuing him to stay still.

"She was taken by the unsub. I'm sorry. But don't you worry Hotch, we're gonna get her back!" explained Rossi, holding Hotch's arm and giving it a small squeeze for reassurance.

"How's going to be in charge with Hotch at the hospital?" asked Morgan and Rossi stepped forward.

"I will, we must get Natalie back, alive! We have to take this as our ultimate goal!" stated Rossi and everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad it's you leading us Rossi. You are the best when Hotch isn't available" stated Emily and Rossi nodded at her. They waited as paramedics arrived; taking Hotch and the rest then began investigating. Spencer and JJ waited back at Natalie's place with Garcia for safety.

"How's my little flower! Where is she?" spurted out Garcia the moment they entered the house. JJ smiled sadly. Garcia's face went into shock.

"She's gone. When we arrived there was only Hotch who's in hospital for a broken leg. Natalie was nowhere to be seen. Hotch explained that James took her" answered Reid, looking at her solemnly. Garcia gasped in despair, and then went on her computer, typing furiously.

"Garcia?" asked JJ, walking to her computer.

"I'm seeing if I can track Natalie's cell phone, if it's on and she has it with her, I might be able to locate them" she explained, typing into her computer.

After a while JJ asked her how it was going. Garcia sighed in defeat.

"No luck. Her cell must be off or they're out of range" she stated and Reid looked at the ground. He felt like falling to the ground and crying. He'd promised himself he'd protect Natalie from this creep, and he'd failed. Suddenly he felt a vibration in his leg and a tune play. He reached into his pocket, pulling out his mobile, and answered. No answered, just ragged breathing.

"Hello Spencer... remember me?" asked a deep, male voice. Spencer's eyes widened in shock as he made a hand motion at Garcia to begin tracking the call.

"Hello James. Can I ask what it is you want?" he asked, hearing the breathing continue.

"I want Natalie, which I have. But you're close to her too, so I thought I'd give you time to say your final farewells before we departed" he replied, making Spencer blink in shock.

"Final farewells? Before we depart? What do you mean by that?" he asked, having a horrible feeling he knew where this was going.

"You can talk to Natalie one last time, seen as your name is all she ever says when I try to talk to her. And you know what I mean, Natalie and I are leaving this horrible world to go to a better place" he answered, making Spencer's breath get caught in his throat. His eyes were wide in horror.

"C-Can I talk to her?" he asked and James chuckled.

"Of course you can! Natalie! It's Spencer! Just like I promised!" he said and there were sounds of the phone beings passed around. There was no sound, and then light breathing was heard.

"Spencer?" asked a familiar female voice and Spencer smiled in relief a little.

"Natalie! Are you alright? Do you have any idea where you are?" he asked and he heard James yell something to Natalie.

"I can only talk for 3 minutes, and it can't be about where we are. This is for goodbyes" she stated, her voice breaking in some places as she fought off tears. Spencer blinked a few times, trying to remove his own tears. JJ was watching in horror as Garcia was typing madly, trying to track the call.

"He's going to kill me, then himself. Spencer... I'm scared! I don't want to die! Please... Save me! Please!" she pleaded and Spencer could feel a horrible feeling in his heart, a terrible pain in his chest. He fought back tears as best as he could.

"I wish I could... We're trying as best as we can, you just need to hang on, we're getting there as quickly as we can!" he said, a tear falling down his cheek as his voice broke in a few places too.

"I got it! Sending it to Morgan!" exclaimed Garcia and she turned, watching Reid try desperately not to cry.

"Spencer... he has a gun... please... I'm begging you..." she whispered, making the pain in Spencer's chest increase. He grit his teeth, more tears fall down his face.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered. This caused a sob from Natalie, and Spencer felt like falling to the ground and vomiting.

"I'm just glad... it me, not you..." she whispered, sniffing as she sobbed some more. Reid's eyes widened in horror.

"Jeg elsker deg..." she whispered, making Reid gasp, the tears falling freely now. He heard a click, and then heard Natalie whimper. A voice then whispered into the phone.

"I'll let you love birds talk more, and we'll turn this into an angel hunt! Run!" he stated, ending in a yell. Spencer could hear Natalie scrambling to her feet and running as quickly as she could.

"Hurry! Tell Morgan, Prentiss and Rossi to hurry up! He's turning it into a hunt!" he yelled, which Garcia copied to them, and then Spencer could only stand there in horror.

"I'm heading over there Natalie! I'm coming for you, until I get to you, keep fighting!" he stated, his face determined, and he placed the phone with Garcia and JJ, getting the location off Garcia, then grabbed his gun, running out of the house. He had to save her, she loved him! Now the question was, did he love her?


	10. The Escapist

THE STORY IS ALMOST OVER! BE WARNED! IT IS ALMOST OVER! I REPEAT! THE FIRST STORY OF SPENCER AND NATALIE IS ALMOST OVER! PLEASE REVIEW IF A SECOND IS TO BE CREATED! ENJOY!

Fancy Meeting Someone Like You

Chapter 10

The Escapist

Natalie ran as quickly as her legs could carry her. She kept the phone on loud speaker in her pocket, using her hands to help her run. Garcia had been tracking her and was giving her instructions on where to go, and was directing the others to her. Natalie approached a small house, it looked like a cottage. She entered cautiously, and then walked inside, flicking the lights on.

She screamed suddenly as she saw photos. Photos of the women James had murdered posted all over the walls. Then she locked eyes onto a small boy in the room. His eyes were open wide, his skin pale, and his eyes clammy. He had multiple stab wounds over his chest and the blood had dried onto his shirt. Natalie started hyperventilating, backing away in terror.

"T-There's posters of the murdered women in the room and there's a dead boy!" she exclaimed to Garcia and JJ. JJ looked at the lyrics, noticing it was part of the song. They all then heard an owl hoot, startling Natalie. She then turned, exiting and began running again. She ran down alley ways and through cramped buildings, trying to save her own skin. Her shoes flew off but she didn't stop to grab them, she continued walking on the snow in bare feet.

Spencer ran as quickly as he could, following Garcia's instructions she sent to him through his radio on his shoulder. His gun was in his hands, ready to shoot if he came across James. He thought over what she had said to him. She had said 'I love you' to him in Norwegian so James wouldn't know. But did he love her? That was the big question he couldn't decide. He didn't know what this sort of love felt like. He might be in love with her, he might not be, and the fact was that he didn't know.

As he continued running, he noticed the house Garcia had said that Natalie had found. He ran past it, aiming straight for Natalie. A sudden bang caught his attention, making him duck behind a wall and peer out. He raised his gun, ready to shoot and spotted James behind the corner. He grit his teeth, his hand clutching the gun tightly. If he wanted to give Natalie an answer, he had to get rid of this guy first. He spotted Rossi, Morgan and Prentiss, and then gave them a signal to keep going after Natalie. They did so and then Spencer focused more on James. James had suddenly disappeared.

Spencer looked around madly for him then he heard a clicking sound behind him. He froze on the spot, slowly turning to see James standing there with a smirk on his face, the gun pointed at his face. Spencer's eyes widened as he saw the hammer slowly pulling back.

"Goodbye" stated James, the trigger slowly being pushed. Spencer began seeing his life flash before his eyes, everything he'd done and everything he would have liked to have done.

"Kid!" exclaimed a voice, tackling James down, the gun shooting and narrowly missing Spencer's head. Spencer let out a yelp, covering his head in his hands quickly as he saw Morgan holding James down. James' gun went flying into the snow and Spencer gasped, seeing Morgan trying to keep him down. Morgan hissed under his breath, threatening James every time he tried to retaliate.

"Kid, I got this! You go to Natalie!" he yelled to Spencer. Spencer stood there in shock for a second, and then turned, running again, following Garcia's instructions.

"Settle down!" hissed Morgan, but James spat in his eye, punching his face, then stood, grabbing his gun and shooting, hitting Morgan's arm. Morgan cried out in pain, holding his arm in agony. James smirked, running after Spencer. He knew Spencer would lead him directly to Natalie.

"Natalie!" cried Prentiss, grabbing Natalie and holding her in a tight hug. Natalie froze up, relief rushing into her veins. She began pulling away and Prentiss turned to look at Rossi. Rossi approached with a vest and handed it to Prentiss, who then motioned for Natalie to follow her.

"Take your jacket off! We have to put this bullet proof vest on then put your jacket on" she explained and Natalie nodded, doing as she said. Once the vest and jacket were on, Prentiss led her back out to Rossi.

"Alright, we'll watch over you from the shadows, you need to lure James out into the open" he stated and Natalie nodded, fear making her belly do flips.

"H-How's Hotch?" she asked and Prentiss smiled gently at her.

"In the hospital recovering. He's fine" she explained, making Natalie beam a smile at her.

"Bad news guys! I just got word from Morgan, he's been shot in the arm!" announced Garcia and the team gasped. Natalie looked at the ground in guilt. She felt like throwing up and screaming at the same time.

"Alright Natalie, I need you to lure James into the open" stated Prentiss as she walked to her, whispering something in her ear. Natalie nodded, her face full of uncertainty. Prentiss and Rossi ran off into the buildings, watching Natalie and following her every move. She ran down through the passages and alley ways until she heard footsteps behind her. She knew who's they were, James had caught up.

She heard the gun shots after her, narrowly missing her as she turned the corners. She could hear another set of footsteps and could hear Spencer yelling for James to stop. James was ignoring him, his focus only on her. She turned a corner, suddenly finding herself face to face with a dead end. She looked madly for another exit but there were none. She turned to hear chuckling. James stood there, his gun aimed straight for her. Her eyes widened as her breath caught in her throat. He smiled wickedly, and then gasped as he began hallucinating. Natalie had suddenly turned into a beautiful angel with a kind smile. She was smiling sweetly at him, love in her eyes and motioning for him to come to her.

"We'll be together in heaven, I promise" he whispered, pulling the trigger just as Spencer approached them, skidding around the corner. Natalie heard a bang, gasping onto the spot as she felt a pain in her chest. She fell to her knees, and then collapsed to the ground, wheezing a little from the agony. Spencer's eyes widened in horror as he watched Natalie collapse after being shot.

"No!" he yelled, raising his gun at James but James had bet him to it. He had placed his gun under his throat, closing his eyes then pulling the trigger. Spencer stood there in shock as he watched the blood splatter everywhere and some of it coated him. His clothes were covered in red dots of his worst enemy's blood.

He heard strained breathing and rushed to Natalie, fumbling at her jacket and muttering 'no' repeatedly. He managed to get her jacket undone then saw Natalie smiling up at him. That was when he noticed she was wearing a bullet proof vest. He smiled in relief, and then picked Natalie's upper torso up, hugging her tightly.

"You came for me, just like you said you would..." she whispered, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him back. Spencer had placed his face in between her neck and shoulder, letting his tears of joy fall. Natalie soothed his back gently.

"Jeg elsker deg" he whispered, making Natalie gasp a little. She then smiled, resting her head on him as well, enjoying the hug.

"Morgan was shot, did you hear that?" she asked and Spencer pulled away, looking at her in shock and disbelief. He helped her stand then they saw Prentiss and Rossi approach.

"Thank you Emily and David... for everything!" she said and they smiled at her.

"Not a problem Natalie" stated Rossi and Prentiss smiled brightly at her.

"Is everything alright? I heard gunshots and a lot of no, is my flower alright?" asked Garcia, rambling on through the phone.

"Garcia, everything's fine. James is dead and Natalie is safe and sound" replied Spencer and they all heard JJ and Garcia sigh loudly in relief, muttering a few curses. Natalie chuckled then heard word from Morgan. He was in the ambulance heading for the hospital.

"Shall we head to the hospital and stop Hotch from freaking out the nurses?" asked David, chuckling as he said finished.

"Why would he be freaking out the nurses?" asked Spencer and Natalie also looked a little confused.

"Well think about it, Hotch was sent to hospital straight after Natalie was kidnapped. He's probably freaking out and stressing over whether we got Natalie back alive and if all of us are alright" explained Emily.

"Oh" stated Spencer and Natalie, and then they ran after Rossi and Prentiss as they headed for the SUV to head to the hospital.

"What a way to spend Christmas Eve..." muttered Natalie and Spencer chuckled at her.

"At least we're alive **to** spend Christmas Eve" he stated and Natalie glared at him slightly, giving him a small hit to his arm. Spencer chuckled, rubbing his arm then they climbed inside the SUV.

When they approached the hospital they rushed to the front desk and were led to Hotch's room. Hotch was sitting up with his leg in a cast. When they all entered a smile flashed on his face.

"Thank god, you're all alright and you got Natalie back" he stated and they walked to him. Natalie approached him and placed her hand in his, looking at the ground sadly.

"Hey, don't blame yourself for this Natalie... It's not your fault, none of this is your fault" he reassured and Natalie flashed a quick smile.

"So, how's your leg?" she asked, trying to change the subject. Spencer had approached her and put an arm on her shoulder to comfort her. Hotch winced a little as he tried to move his leg then smiled at her.

"A clean break, so it's all joined back up and the doctor says I should be out in a few hours so we can all spend Christmas together if you want Natalie" he answered and Natalie smiled brightly. She nodded happily then watched Rossi enter the room again.

"Morgan's been looked at and he's on his way. They say it's fine, just he shouldn't do anything with that arm for a while" he explained and they watched the door open as Morgan entered. Prentiss rushed to him and hugged him, then Natalie saw Spencer wave at him. Morgan smirked, putting his good arm over his shoulders, putting all his weight on him.

"Gah! Heavy!" he explained, only just managing to keep himself steady. Morgan pouted, and then stood properly, ruffling up Spencer's hair. The nurse then walked into the room and walked to Hotch. She held a bunch of folders and paperwork in her hands.

"Aaron Hotchner? You're ready to leave, if you can just sign there papers here we can let you leave" she stated, handing Hotch the papers and a pen. He signed the papers then handed them back, swinging both legs over the bed then stumbled into the bathroom to change back to his clothes. Once he emerged, he was handed some crotches and began walking with everyone back to the SUV. Next stop, Natalie's and Christmas!


	11. Epilogue  Ever the Same

THIS IS IT! THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER! ENJOY! AND REMEMBER, REVIEW FOR A CONTINUATION ON SPENCER AND NATALIE! NOW THAT YOU'VE READ THE BEGINNING YOU HAVE THE OPTION OF RECEIVING A SEASON! IT DEPENDS ON YOU GUYS!

Fancy Meeting Someone Like You

Chapter 11 (Epilogue)

Ever the Same

When they finally arrived at Natalie's house, Natalie saw the tree already up and the presents placed under it. She smiled brightly at the sight, and then walked up stairs to change and get ready for bed. Emily and Derek walked up the stairs as Aaron, David and Spencer stayed in the lounge room. JJ and Garcia made camp in the dining room.

"So, how're you and Natalie going?" asked David and Spencer looked at him, raising a brow. Aaron was talking on his phone to someone, pestering them about getting something done. Spencer knew better than to try and ask what was going on.

"Um... She told me she loves me..." he started and David smiled at him.

"Really? And what about you?" he asked and Spencer flushed bright red. He scratched at his cheek in embarrassment.

"Well, I told her I love her as well" he finished and David grinned, giving Spencer a small whack on the back in encouragement.

"Great! You guys are cute together!" he stated and Spencer began trying to hide his face in embarrassment. JJ and Garcia had entered the room and were listening.

"So, is that what Jeg elsker deg means?" asked Garcia, teasing Spencer as he went crimson in the face.

"Come on guys, don't tease the poor baby!" continued JJ, winking at Garcia who giggled. Spencer looked up at JJ with puppy dog eyes.

"Not you too JJ!" he whined and JJ smirked at him. David was smirking, sitting back on the couch, his arms crossed.

"What did I miss?" asked Aaron as he sat on the couch, having only heard the last bit of that conversation. David smiled at him and explained the whole conversation while Spencer tried not to show too much embarrassment. Aaron laughed at the end, and then yawned.

"We'd better get to bed, Natalie's gonna be like a little girl tomorrow for Christmas" stated Aaron as he went to his make-shift bed for the night.

"Why's that?" asked JJ curiously.

"Well think about it, since Natalie's dad died, she's been alone for holidays like Christmas and stuff, but now she has us here for that day, so it's like the best present she could ask for" explained Aaron and they all nodded, understanding what he meant.

The next morning was hectic. Natalie had woken instantly and had rushed down the stairs, turning the lights for the Christmas tree on. She had the biggest smile on her face and simply couldn't be stopped. She appeared to be on a sugar rush, yet she hadn't had anything to eat. Spencer woke to the sound of her feet lightly hitting the ground as she ran around the house, getting things ready. He sat up; rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, then looked at the clock. It was only 6:45am, and she was up like she was on speed or something. Aaron had been right.

He stood, walking to the dining room then to the kitchen. As he crept past JJ and Garcia and into the kitchen he heard the footsteps running back. He went to walk out the kitchen but as he exited he was knocked into by Natalie. He was suddenly pressed against the wall with Natalie leaning on him. He was using his arms to support her as he suddenly had to catch her. His eyes widened in surprise and she was just as surprised. A blush faintly covered his face and she noticed her cheeks were turning pink too.

"U-uh... um... I'll just be going that way..." she muttered, getting off of him and rushing away, back to what she was doing. Spencer left, walking to the bathroom a little disappointedly. He was hoping things would've ended differently than that, but he guessed he had to be happy with what he got.

After everyone else had woken and they'd all gathered around the tree, Natalie began handing out the presents. Once everyone had opened their presents, Aaron motioned for Derek to get a present from the tree. Derek surprised Aaron and Natalie by pulling out two presents. He handed them both to Natalie. Natalie looked at the one from Aaron, and then smiled sweetly at him.

"Anytime Aaron, anytime..." she stated to him, then opened it to see a necklace. The necklace was white gold and had beautiful blue gems in the pendant. She smiled in awe at it, and then thanked Aaron for it. Aaron looked slightly embarrassed for a second then shrugged it off like he usually did.

Natalie went for the second present and looked at the card. It was from the entire team. She opened it to see a photo of everyone posed funny, herself included. She smiled at it, standing and placing it on the wall. She turned, thanking the entire team.

Morgan picked up one of his presents, a CD of some of his favourite bands. He walked to the CD player, placing it in the slot. Natalie looked at Spencer quickly.

"Is it safe to listen to music now?" she asked and Spencer chuckled.

"Yes, it's definitely safe to listen to music now..." he replied and Natalie sighed in relief. Everyone laughed at her reaction and Natalie pouted, turning pink in the face. The rest of the day was filled with karaoke, talking, laughing, and eating Natalie's delicious roast turkey and potatoes, and the team making fun of Natalie and Spencer.

Finally a knock on the door startled the team. Aaron motioned for everyone to stay seated and he grabbed his crotches, walking to the door. He answered and thanked the person, returning with a wrapped up package. Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"This is from the BAU Natalie... this is for you" he stated, handing Natalie the package then watched her unwrap it. An FBI BAU badge rested inside it. She gasped in shock, looking up at him.

"You have all the qualifications, I checked into it. Welcome to the BAU SSA Natalie Ray. Welcome to the team" he finished, making everyone around him gasp. That's what he'd been organising over the phone. Natalie's shocked face turned into a smile as she stood, jumping at Aaron and hugging him. Aaron nearly lost his balance, stumbling back, but managed to stand and slightly hugged her back. She pulled away and then walked to Spencer, showing him the badge. The rest of the gang gathered around, taking a look at the badge.

"The rest of the paper work just needs to be finalised when we return to work" concluded Aaron and Natalie looked at him, nodding.

After a while, Spencer suddenly found himself alone with Natalie. When he realised, he suddenly began to panic internally. She was sitting so close to him, the couch suddenly didn't feel big enough. Ever since their confessions, everything had become awkward. The team's constant teasing didn't help either.

"U-Um... Natalie?" he asked, stuttering and she looked at him. She looked just as nervous as he was.

"Y-Yeah?" she replied, stuttering herself. He turned to look at her properly and that's when he noticed just exactly how close they were. His face began turning crimson as he felt his face heat up. Natalie looked a little more relaxed, her expression looking more tired. Spencer suddenly found there was nothing to talk about and he edged closer. Suddenly they were inches apart.

Spencer could feel Natalie's breath on him, and then suddenly urged to feel Natalie's lips. When their lips met Spencer suddenly lost all train of thought. He wasn't sure how long they sat there like that, but it was paradise. When they pulled away reluctantly, they sighed heavily. Natalie rested her head on Spencer's shoulder, and then they both slowly drifted off to sleep.

As the rest of the team returned they stopped in surprise to see Spencer and Natalie like that. They smiled, and then walked off to spend some time outside chatting. It was going to be fun, teasing Natalie and Spencer like that, but they were glad to have someone with Natalie's expertise in serial killers on the team. She knew firsthand what they were capable of and knew them best. She's be the key to their structure from now on. They'd survived one of their toughest challenges, but many; many more were on the way.


	12. Message to Readers

MESSAGE TO READERS! IMPORTANT TO THOSE WHO LIKE THIS STORY, PLEASE READ!

Based on all the favs this story had received, i have decided that there shall be a new series. Yes, that's correct, Natalie and Spencer will have the chance to enter the spot light again, they'll have another adventure! So i hope this makes everyone happy! I can't give out any spoilers or info at the moment, but i will write this to hopefully entice some readers.

Another threat looms on the horizon. Natalie and Spencer had just settled into their new relationship, and disaster strikes. With a member down and a new enemy, they must find this unsub before he kills every member of the BAU. He goes by the name of 'The All Knowing Eye', because everything that you do, he knows about, no matter where or how far apart you are! The internet is his world and no matter how skilled you are in hiding, he will find you. What's worst of all, is the next person in his sights is Garcia. Can the BAU stop him with the help of their new ally, or have the BAU come across the case that will destroy them?

Hope you enjoyed that summary/preview! Bye bye for now!


End file.
